Remember Me
by el diablo
Summary: Lancitty. Not wanting anyone to know about her illness, Kitty hides it from everyone, including Lance. But what happens once the truth comes out? Will they be able to make it through this one? Complete.
1. Saturday morning blues

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this crap…. But I do own Kurt!…… Just kidding, just kidding.

A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at an X-Men: Evolution fic. I'm sorry if it sucks, but I felt like writing something. This is definitely a Lancitty all the way. They are by far my favorite couple, so if you don't approve, don't read. There might be a lot of other couples, but more likely than not they will only be mentioned or have small parts. Again, if you don't approve, leave now. Oh, and I am in love with Kurt! Now, if you haven't skipped through all this, stabbed yourself with something, or left completely…you get a cookie. NOW READ!

P.S. I apologize for my crappy attempt at accents. Just bare with me. And if you think that they totally suck, please let me know…I haven't the slightest idea how to write Rogue's.

Chapter 1

Saturday morning blues

Kitty heard the alarm and woke with a start. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was almost 5:30 a.m. Groaning, she phased her hand through the alarm, shutting it off. She then rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. That is, until someone decided to port onto her bed.

"Morning Kitty." Kurt said with a grin present on his face.

"Like, Kurt, get out." Kitty mumbled, pulling the blanket over her face.

"Come on Kitty, we have a Danger Room session with Logan in twenty minutes." Kurt said, trying and failing to pull the blanket off of her; she just pulled it closer. "Okay, but don't blame me if Logan comes up here himself." He said, and ported away before she could reply.

_Argh! I am like, so going to hurt him. _Kitty thought as she reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

**1 long hour later**

"Why do we have to have Danger Room sessions so, like, early on a Saturday?" Kitty asked no one in particular as they exited the elevator.

"Because, half-pint, people have things to do today." Logan said as he passed by her, heading toward the kitchen like everyone else.

"Yeah, well, that's like, totally unfair. Punish the rest of us cause Jean and Scott are like, going to pick Alex up in a few hours." Kitty mumbled under her breath as she entered the kitchen to a glaring Jean. She smiled sheepishly. "Like, hi Jean." She said as she sat down between Kurt and Rogue.

"What are ya smilin' 'bout, Kitty?" Rogue asked. "It's not even eight o'clock, yawl's lover boy ain't even up yet, so Ah _know_ ya haven' spoken to him. So why are ya so cheerful?" She grinned evilly as she watched her roommate blush.

"Rogue, shut up. And am I like, not allowed to smile?" she asked indignantly.

"Not at this early hour when you didn' go to bed till after one. Ah'm surprised the Prof. hasn't said anythin' 'bout you stayin' up most the nigh' talkin' on the phone to the enemy." Rogue smiled inwardly, knowing she struck a nerve. Now, Rogue didn't have anything against the Valley Girl, she just liked to test her nerves. Kitty was really like a sister to her.

"Lance is not the enemy!" Kitty shouted, receiving a mixture of shocked, strange, and amused looks. The latter was coming from Rogue.

Now even more embarrassed, Kitty excused herself from the table and headed straight up to her room, planning to go back to sleep for another four hours. Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to have other plans.

Noise was heard throughout the mansion as the New Recruits started their normal routine of giving everyone headaches and destroying everything in sight. Kitty put her pillow over her face and screamed into it. Between the noise from the New Recruits and Kitty's screaming, it was a wonder how anyone heard the phone ring.

But Kurt must have had amazing hearing. That or he was right beside the telephone.

"Hello." Kurt said, porting up to the roof so that he could here the person on the other line. Unfortunately it was raining, so Kurt teleported back inside, this time to the library where he thought there might be some silence. He was right, thankfully.

"Hey elf, is Kitty there?" the voice on the other line, obviously Lance, asked.

"Ja, hold on one moment." Kurt said as he ported to Kitty's room for the second time that morning. Only this time, Kitty wasn't in the room. He heard sniffling though, coming from the balcony. He walked onto the balcony and saw Kitty just sitting there, getting soaked by the pouring rain. "Kitty, come inside. You're going to get sick. Oh, and you have a phone call."

Kitty looked up at him and smiled and reached her hand out for the phone; Kurt failed to notice the crumpled piece of paper in her other hand. He was giving her a pleading look to come inside, but she was stubborn and only took the phone.

"Like, thanks Kurt." She said, and she put the phone up to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey pretty Kitty." Lance said and Kitty smiled.

"Like, hi Lance." Kitty said trying to hide the tears in her voice.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Lance asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kitty said, no longer holding back the tears.

There was a pause. Then,

"Kitty, I'll be over in five minutes." Lance said.

"Lance, like, why are you-" but she was cut off by the click of the phone and a dial tone.

_What's he up to?_ She wondered.

A/N: Ok, so I know this chapter like totally sucked. And I told you I didn't know how to do accents. But if you would be so kind, it would be much appreciated to receive some reviews…or even one. Heck, I don't really care. For those of you who made it this far…thanks for reading! You get another cookie! And if you don't like cookies, you get ice cream…or whatever.


	2. At the Brotherhood house

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Fire! And writer's block.

Chapter 2

At the Brotherhood house

Lance was true to his word and pulled into the Institute five minutes after he ended his phone conversation with Kitty. And Kitty, who was still sitting on her balcony, heard the familiar sound of Logan yelling for her to come down. Reluctantly, she stood up and walked back into her room, closing the balcony door behind her. She sighed and walked out of the room and down the hall toward the stairs where she saw Lance standing there looking nervous beside a glaring Wolverine.

"Lance, like, what are you doing here?" she asked, stuffing the paper into her pocket while coming down the stairs.

"I came to take you out pretty Kitty." Lance said, eyeing her suspiciously; she was soaked from the rain. "Maybe you should go change."

"Okay." Kitty said, heading back upstairs to change; her usual peppiness absent.

Logan didn't budge. He just stood there glaring at Lance, wanting nothing more than to slice him in half. Lance shifted nervously from foot to foot hoping that Kitty wouldn't take very long to change.

About two minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to Lance, Kitty came back down the stairs. This time she was wearing a dry outfit, but her hair was still wet. Apparently she really wanted to leave, which meant that something must be seriously wrong.

Kitty smiled as she approached Lance taking his hand in hers. Lance smiled back at her and squeezed her hand a little while picking up an umbrella; ready to open it for her when they stepped outside.

Then there was a sound of someone clearing his throat and both teens turned to look at the still present and still glaring Wolverine.

"Mr. Logan, I'll like, be back by curfew. I promise." Kitty said as she looked at the older man.

He didn't answer, just looked on. Then he grinned and waved them off.

"Alright half-pint. But if you aren't back by ten, I'm holding Avalanche here accountable." And he smirked as Lance grimaced. "So it'll be you that I come after." He stated, poking the rock tumbler in the chest.

"Yes sir," Lance said, leading Kitty out the door while trying to open the umbrella at the same time.

Wolverine shook his head and muttered 'kids' under his breath. Then he walked away to try and get the New Recruits under control.

Lance and Kitty got into Lance's jeep and they took off. It was unusually quiet. Kitty was sitting there looking out the window, shivering occasionally. Lance took off his jacket and handed it to her while turning the heat up a little to make sure she wasn't cold.

"Like, thanks Lance." She said, putting his coat on. "So, where are we going?"

"My place." He said.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and went by rather quickly considering the Brotherhood house wasn't that far away. Once they got there, Lance got out and ran around the car to open the door for Kitty. She smiled at him as she got out and they walked up to the door together. He opened it and they went in.

The place was a mess as usual. But for once, it didn't seem to bother Kitty that much. They walked into the living room and Kitty sat down on the couch. Lance disappeared for a few minutes and then reappeared with a blanket. She smiled as he sat down beside her and put the blanket over the both of them. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Lance turned on the TV and they settled for watching whatever, considering neither of them was really paying attention anyway. Kitty leaned farther into Lance, as his hold on her became stronger.

"Kitty, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, unconsciously moving closer to him.

"You're not acting like yourself. You seem depressed about something." Lance said as he took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

She avoided his eyes, but she couldn't lie to him. "It's just…things have been stressful lately. It's like, nothing major if that's what you're worried about Lance." She said, turning back to the TV.

"Kitty," Lance began, but was cut off by a gust of wind.

"Hey guys what's up?" Pietro asked as he sat down beside Kitty.

"Pietro, get out." Lance said.

Pietro was about to say something else when a loud crash was heard coming from Wanda's room, followed by some shouting.

"Toad, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?" Wanda yelled.

"But cuddlebumps, I swear, I wasn't…" But he was cut off as Wanda's door swung open and he came flying out, landing on the living room floor.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" the Blob asked as he came into the room, joining the others.

"Do we even have any food? With you pigs I'm doubting it." Pietro said.

"Yo, we don't eat that much." Todd defended.

"Maybe, but Blob does." Pietro said.

"Do you want to make something of it?" Blob asked walking over to where Pietro was sitting, but Pietro, being as fast as he is, moved to the other side of the room and continued to insult him.

By this time Lance was really starting to lose his patience. Which became apparent to the fighting trio as the house began to shake.

"Lance, cut it out yo." Todd said, trying to keep himself from falling over.

Lance stood up and started to make his way over to the other three. All of which seemed to take the hint and tried to make a run for it. Pietro was gone in a flash, and Toad hopped over his head and out the door. Blob on the other hand wasn't as lucky. He just stood there like an idiot. But all Lance did was hand him some money and tell him to stay away for the rest of the day, and if he found the other idiots to keep them away as well. Blob nodded and left as quickly as possible.

Lance sighed with relief as he heard the door close and turned back around to see Kitty lying down on the couch with her eyes shut. He didn't think she was asleep, so he just sat down beside of her and lifted her up so that her head was resting on his lap.

Kitty opened her eyes a little and looked up at him. He was looking at the TV, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. She reached up and touched his face. He jumped a little and then looked down at her. She sat up and leaned her head against his shoulder again. He put his arm around her protectively and they went back to 'watching' TV.

A/N: Well, it's a miracle I came up with anything considering I have writer's block. Sorry if anyone is out of character…which they probably are. Please review.


	3. A lie

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own it.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Though I suppose I should have said this in Ch. 1 considering I took the story off and then put it back on. Oh well. Between school, homework, play practices, and being sick I'm very surprised I haven't had gone completely crazy. Then again, maybe I already am. Who knows?

Chapter 3

A lie

Lance and Kitty fell asleep while watching TV. That's not very surprising considering they both stayed up late and got up early. They slept pretty much all day. Lance woke up first, around 4 p.m. He got up and decided to start dinner, that way it would be ready for Kitty when she woke up.

Speaking of Kitty, Lance couldn't help but have this feeling that something wasn't quite right. She never acted this way. He didn't think she was sick, it seemed to be something else. Like there was something eating away at her soul, causing her to be someone that she wasn't.

Lance decided to make spaghetti since cooking wasn't his specialty. He had just put the noodles in the water when Kitty walked into the kitchen. She was holding the blanket around her as she sat down at the table.

"Have a good sleep?" Lance asked her, smirking.

She nodded, staring off in space.

Lance's smirk left just as soon as it had come. He walked over to the table and sat down across from her. He took her hands in his and she turned her head to look at him.

"Kitty, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Lance begged.

Kitty's face was blank, but her hands squeezed his if only just a little. They just sat there, staring at each other for a few minutes; neither saying a word. Just when Lance was about to give up and see to the spaghetti, Kitty said something.

"It's…my parents." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"What?" Lance said, scooting closer to her.

"My…dad, he's sick."

"How sick?" Lance asked slowly and carefully.

"He's dying, Lance." Kitty said in a small voice after a few seconds.

Lance didn't know what to say to that. He just moved over beside her and took her in his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"Shhh, Kitty. It'll be all right. I promise." Lance said, rubbing her back.

"How is it going to be okay Lance? I…My father is dying." Kitty yelled moving away from him and standing up.

"Kitty, I didn't mean…"

But Kitty didn't hear what Lance didn't mean; she ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could. She continued to run until she fell onto the muddy ground and the tears came again. She had no idea where she had run to and at the moment she didn't really care. She heard someone come up behind her but she didn't even bother to see who it was; she knew who it was. It was Lance; it was always Lance. He was always there for her, and how does she repay him?

Lance put his jacket over Kitty's shoulder and helped her up. He kept his arm around her as they walked back to the Brotherhood house.

Once inside, Lance led Kitty upstairs to his room. She sat down on his bed as he went through his dresser looking for something. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt for her to put on.

She took them from him and went into the bathroom to change. His pants were too big on her so she had to roll them up. His shirt was also too big, but she didn't care. She came out of the bathroom and Lance smiled at her.

"That's a nice look for you pretty Kitty."

Kitty blushed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Lance." She said as she hugged him.

"For what?" Lance asked, taking her hand in his as they made their way downstairs where they could smell burnt spaghetti.

But Kitty never answered.

They ended up ordering a pizza and watching some movie that was on TV.

"Thanks." Kitty said, after taking a bite of pizza.

"For what?" Lance asked, reaching for another slice.

"For always being there for me, like you were today."

"I always will be pretty Kitty." Lance said, smiling at her; she smiled back.

_Lance is so sweet…I can't believe I lied to him. _

A/N: Hmm…not much to say about this chapter, except for the fact that it sucked beyond belief. Kitty is so out of character. I know, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry it was so short, but it just sucked so much. Next chapter will be longer, and better…hopefully.


	4. Grounded

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

A/N: Um, I'll try to not make this chapter suck. But I can't promise anything.

Chapter 4

Grounded

Wolverine was in the professor's office glaring at the clock and not paying a bit of attention to what the Professor was talking about. The Professor, sensing Wolverine's lack of attention and irritability stopped talking.

"Storm, would you please go make sure all the New Recruits are in their rooms?" the Professor asked.

"Of course." She said, and she stood up and left.

"Logan, I'm sure Kitty is fine. I trust her,"

"It's not her I don't trust, Chuck, it's…"

"_And_ I trust Lance. Logan, Lance is not as bad a person as you think. He cares for Kitty, and whether you like it or not, she cares for him as well." The Professor said.

"But he's working for the enemy." Wolverine growled.

"That does not mean that we can't except him. Everyone deserves a second chance, Logan." The Professor said, and he left the room.

"Well, this _was_ his second chance…And he just blew it." Wolverine said as the clock read 10:05 p.m.

Kitty had fallen asleep again and the other three had returned about an hour earlier. Lance had carried Kitty upstairs and laid her on his bed so that she wouldn't be bothered.

Lance was currently in the shower when he heard a loud crash coming from the downstairs. He only rolled his eyes trying not to think of what those idiots had broken this time. Unbeknownst to him, Wolverine had just knocked down the door when they refused to answer it.

"Where is she?" he growled at Pietro, Toad, and Blob.

"Where's who?" Pietro asked, playing dumb.

"Don't make me hurt you, bub." Wolverine said, stepping closer to him.

"Right, like you could catch me." Pietro said, and then he was gone.

"Don't look at me, yo. I haven't seen her." Toad said, going back over to the couch.

"I haven't seen her either." Blob said, sitting down by Toad.

Wolverine heard the shower on upstairs and headed for the stairs. He could smell Kitty, and he knew exactly what room she was in. Just as he opened the door, Lance came out of the bathroom with nothing but boxers on.

A staring contest took place after that. Then Wolverine glanced over to Lance's bed where Kitty was still sound asleep _in_ Lance's clothes.

"You've got some explaining to do, bub." Wolverine growled, extending his 'claws'.

Lance was at a loss for words. He just stood there like an idiot hoping that Kitty would wake up. _Was it really that late?_ He wondered. Then he glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11 p.m.

"Well?" Wolverine said.

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep." Lance said calmly.

"I bet. So, where's the TV?"

"We were watching it downstairs."

"So how did she get up here?" Wolverine asked, moving closer to Lance with each question.

"I carried her, because I didn't want the idiots downstairs to wake her up." Lance said, unconsciously moving backward until he was against the wall.

"And give me one good reason why I should believe you." Wolverine said, putting his 'claws' against Lance's neck.

"Mr. Logan!" Kitty yelled, jumping off the bed and running over to Lance. "Lance are you okay?" she asked as Wolverine took a few steps away from him. "Mr. Logan, how could you?"

"You promised you'd be back by 10 half-pint and it's now 11. I told you who I'd come after. And what do you expect me to think when I find you in his bed wearing his clothes as he comes out of the bathroom with nothing but boxers on." Wolverine said, glaring at Lance.

Both Kitty and Lance just realized that he was only wearing boxers. They both flushed crimson and Lance grabbed the closest pair of pants and put them on.

"It's nothing like that." Lance said, grabbing a shirt.

"Mr. Logan, I can't believe you'd like, even think that." Kitty said hurtfully.

Wolverine felt bad after seeing the look on Kitty's face. This was the half-pint for crying out loud. How could he have just accused her of such a thing?

"Let's just go." She said, and she hugged Lance and walked out the door.

Wolverine felt ashamed. He turned to leave without another look at the boy he'd come to tear apart. _Maybe the Professor was right._

The ride back to the mansion was silent; a very awkward silence at that. When they pulled up to the mansion they both walked in together. The Professor was waiting for them, as Kitty knew he would be, along with Scott and Jean.

"What were you thinking Kitty?" Scott asked, outraged.

"Scott, leave her alone." Jean said, sensing she had a lot on her mind. "Come on, let's go watch a movie." And she tried to drag Scott away.

"Lance better watch himself on Monday." Scott said as he walked, or rather was telekinetically moved, out of the room.

"Kitty, you know the curfew is ten. I'm afraid you are grounded for the next week." The Professor said.

Wolverine said nothing, and neither did Kitty. Kitty merely nodded and headed toward the stairs. She needed to talk to Kurt. And that's exactly where she headed, Kurt's room.

Kitty didn't even bother to knock; she just phased through the door. She knew Kurt would be awake. It was only eleven-something on a Saturday night. And sure enough, Kurt was sitting on his bed talking on the phone. When he noticed she was there, a look of concern came over his face.

"Uh, Amanda, can I call you back later? Okay. Bye." Kurt said as he hung up the phone and stood up.

He walked over to where Kitty was and studied her face for a few seconds, then put his arms around her. She hugged him back as she felt the tears again.

"Kitty, vhat happened?" Kurt asked as he let go of her and they walked over and sat down on his bed.

Kitty didn't say anything, just looked down at her feet as she dried her tears on Lance's shirt.

"Vhy are you vearing Lance's clothes?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Kurt, I…I need to tell you something." She choked out.

A/N: Yeah, I don't know. I don't think Kitty has been in character this whole story. I don't really know how to fix that. I guess you'll just have to deal with it. Or quit reading. Doesn't really matter to me.


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own very little and, unfortunately, X-Men is not on my list.

Chapter 5

The truth

Kitty bit her lip. She wasn't ready to tell them yet. She especially wasn't ready to tell Lance. But she had to tell someone. And that _someone_ just happened to be her best friend. She looked up into Kurt's adorable eyes and smiled. _Now or never Kitty, now or never._

"Kurt, I'm sick." She said, never taking her eyes away from his.

"Do you have zhe flu or somezhing?" Kurt asked, not quite getting what she was trying to tell him.

"Kurt, I…I have leukemia." Kitty said quietly. It was the first time she said it out loud and it scared her even more.

Kurt's look of concern went to a look of confusion and then to a look of disbelief. _She has to be lying._ Kurt thought. _But vhy vould she lie about somezhing like zhat?_

"No." he said softly, not wanting to believe her.

"Kurt, you have to like, promise me you won't tell anyone." Kitty said. "I…I'm not ready for them to know."

"Kitty, I," but just looking into her eyes made him give in. "I promise Kitty. But you do realize you are living vith two telepaths."

"I know. I'm just going to like, not think about it. I had to tell someone, that way it wouldn't be on my mind all the time." Kitty said, hoping her plan would work, but being very skeptical about it at the same time.

"I don't zhink zhat's going to vork." Kurt said doubtfully. "But I von't tell anyone."

"Thanks Kurt. I knew I could count on you." She said, and hugged him once more.

"Ja, but zhat still doesn't explain vhy you're vearing Lance's clozhes." Kurt said, grinning, trying to lighten the mood.

Kitty blushed and proceeded to tell him what had happened earlier that day. Kurt listened half-heartedly, trying his best to put his friend's illness in the back of his mind; but failing miserably. _How are you going to make it through zhis without telling anyone Kitty? _Kurt thought as Kitty's finished her speech and looked down at her feet once more.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Kitty." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, were you like, even listening?" Kitty said, looking at him in disbelief. "I pretty much slept all day."

"Oh." Kurt said, looking down guiltily. "I'm sorry Kitty, it's just, I keep zhinking about you being sick."

"Kurt, please…don't. Don't do this. I'll be fine." Kitty said taking his hand in hers as he lifted his head up to look at her. He had tears in his eyes and Kitty could feel hers returning. "I shouldn't have told you." Kitty said standing up suddenly and walking toward the door. "Just, don't tell anyone." She said without turning around as she opened the door. And before Kurt could reply, she was gone.

"Vhy me?" Kurt said, and he fell backward onto his bed.

Kitty walked into her room to find Rogue on the phone and looking very disgruntled. Being as quiet as possible, she walked over to her bed, pulled back the blankets and climbed in. She closed her eyes and pushed all of her thoughts to the back of her mind so all she was thinking was _I need to sleep _and I_ wonder who Rogue is talking to_. But that last thought was answered shortly.

"What do ya mean? Ya said ya were goin' to come over for dinner tomorrow." Rogue said, sounding upset.

"Ah'm not upset." Rogue said, though it was obvious she was.

"Forget it. I gotta go," she trailed off.

"Ya don' have to make anythin' up to me, Gambit." Rogue said coldly. "Bye." And she hung up.

_Of course_, thought Kitty, _Gambit is the only person that could make Rogue sound that upset. But she'll forgive him tomorrow._ Kitty smiled and rolled over. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

A/N: Sorry for ending it there, but I have an explanation. One, the next chapter is going to be pretty long. Two, I have writer's block. Oh yeah, I want to thank my reviewers: LanceIsHot and iamhollywood.


	6. A birthday worth remembering

Disclaimer: X-Men does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Are ya happy now?

A/N: Um, I really don't know how to write Remy's accent or character very well. Sorry.

Chapter 6

A birthday worth remembering

Kitty woke up around 7 o'clock. She got up and went down to the kitchen. She picked up an apple and started to bite into it when she heard a voice behind her.

"Morning Kitty." It was Bobby.

"Bobby, you like, scared me." Kitty said, trying to calm down.

"Sorry." He said, grinning at her.

" Why are you up so early?" Kitty asked, sitting down and taking another bite of her apple.

"Are those clothes new?" Bobby asked, still grinning and ignoring her question.

"What are you talking about?" and she looked down at her outfit and realized she was still wearing Lance's clothes. "What do you think?" Kitty said irritably while rolling her eyes.

"They look like something, oh I don't know, Lance would wear." Then he did a fake gasp and put his hand over his chest as if he just realized something incredulous. "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," he said, shaking his head. "I'm very disappointed in you…I hope you at least used protec-"

But he didn't finish his sentence for, besides the fact that Kitty was glaring daggers at him, Logan had just entered the room.

"-ting the wildlife. Yep, well, I'm off to write a few letters…um, yeah. See you later." And he took off, leaving a very confused Kitty staring at the place he had just been standing.

Kitty turned around and saw Logan getting a cup of coffee and no longer feared for Bobby's sanity; well, maybe just a little. She wasn't upset with Wolverine anymore. But what he said hurt; though she knew he was only trying to protect her.

"Morning Mr. Logan." Kitty said, taking another bite of her apple.

"Mornin' half-pint." He said, sitting down across from her and opening up the paper.

Kitty smiled inwardly. _He'll never change_, she thought. She finished her apple and went upstairs to take a shower.

After a nice, long shower, Kitty got dressed and went looking for Rogue. She didn't have to look far. Rogue was sitting on her bed, listening to music and reading a magazine. Kitty knew she was upset just by looking at her.

She felt bad for her friend. _There had to be a different way_, Kitty thought. Then she shook the thought from her head and prepared herself for what she knew she was supposed to do.

"Rogue." Kitty said loudly, trying to get her attention and failing miserably. "Rogue!" she tried again, practically yelling.

Rogue was still ignoring her. Exasperated, Kitty walked over and pulled the headphones off of Rogue's ears.

"What'd ya do that for?" Rogue asked, angrily.

"I was like, wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me." Kitty said hopefully.

"Yea, sure, why not. It's not like Ah got anythin' better to do around here." Rogue said, and she put her magazine away and turned off her CD player.

"Great, let's go." Kitty said, and she dragged Rogue out of the room, down the stairs and out the front doors. "We'll take the X-Van."

"All righ', but Ah'm drivin'." Rogue said.

Kitty didn't argue, she just got in the van and they took off. They arrived at the mall about twenty minutes later where they shopped for a few hours before deciding to get something to eat for lunch. While they were eating, Rogue saw something out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned to get a better look, it was gone.

"That's weird…" Rogue said, trying to find the mysterious figure.

"What is?" Kitty asked.

"Ah swear Ah just saw…never mind." Rogue said, and went back to eating her lunch.

Once they finished eating, they shopped for a few more hours before Rogue said that she was sick of the place and demanded they leave. Kitty wasn't one to complain; truthfully, she wanted to go as well. But she wasn't sure if the others were ready yet. _Surely they would be; I mean it doesn't take like, four hours to decorate a room and bake a cake. _

"I'm just going to make a quick phone call." Kitty said, and waited by the doors since Rogue said she'd just bring the van around and pick her up there.

The phone rang six times before someone picked up.

"Oh, hey Jean. How's everything coming?" Kitty asked.

There was a silence as Jean answered.

"Are you almost ready?" she asked. Another pause.

"Well, we're leaving the mall now." She said as Rogue honked the horn at her. Kitty walked over to the van and opened the door.

"Alright, see you later. Bye." Kitty said, pressing the 'off' button and climbing into the van.

"Let meh guess," Rogue said as she started to drive off. "Lance?"

"Actually, no." Kitty said.

Neither of them talked the rest of the ride. They pulled up to the mansion and got out. Kitty walked ahead of Rogue and told her she was going to see what Kurt was up to. Rogue shrugged and said she was going up to the room.

Kitty didn't know what to do. _How am I supposed to like, get her into the rec. room without giving anything away?_

"Hey Rogue, do you want to watch a movie?" Kitty asked, hopefully.

"Not really." Rogue said. "Ah thought ya said ya were gonna go find Kurt?"

"Please." Kitty begged, ignoring her question.

"Fine." Rogue said, giving in to the valley girl.

They made their way into the room. It was completely dark. Kitty turned the light on and everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise."

Rogue was surprised all right. She just stood there, staring at everyone. She couldn't believe what they did. No one had ever thrown her a surprise party before. _I guess they didn't forget._ Rogue felt stupid after thinking that. These people were her friends and practically her family; they wouldn't just forget her birthday.

Rogue smiled and joined everyone in the room, not really knowing what to say. After opening all of her gifts and cutting the cake, things seemed to die down. Most of the guests, who were the occupants of the mansion, went off to do other things.

Rogue thanked everyone and took her stuff upstairs. _This day would have been perfect if only…_

"Remy!" Rogue said surprised, as she saw the Cajun sitting on her bed.

"Happy birthday chère." He said, as he walked over to her and handed her a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

She took it from him and opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was. Inside was a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"Remy, Ah…Ah don' know what to say." Rogue said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Remy knew ya'd like it." he smiled at her. "It's a promise ring chère."

Rogue was completely speechless and didn't know what to think. So she did the only thing she _could _think of and threw her arms around him. He put his around her and held her close. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, holding each other and just enjoying being together.

"Remy loves ya, Rogue." Gambit whispered.

"Ah love ya too." Rogue said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then Remy kissed her. Rogue was too surprised to do anything. Then, after a few seconds, she remembered her powers and broke away.

"Remy LeBeau, are ya tryin' to get ya'self killed?" Rogue asked, stunned.

But Remy was not effected by her powers. And before Rogue could say anything else, he kissed her again. This time, she gave in and kissed him back.

Kitty smiled and wiped away a tear as she stood with Kurt in the shadows on the other side of the room. Kurt had recorded the whole thing on film. They decided that they should be left alone, so Kitty phased them through the wall. _Happy birthday Rogue_. Kitty thought.

A/N: Okay, wow. That didn't turn out how I was planning at all. But I liked this better anyway. I just had to add that bit of Romy-ness. They're my second favorite couple. And just because I can, Rogue is able to touch Gambit without absorbing him in any way…. Expect more Lancitty next chapter.


	7. Um, what?

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men I don't think I'd be depressed.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while

Chapter 7

Um…what?

It had been one month since Rogue's birthday. It was a Monday morning, and Kitty woke up in a very good mood. She took a shower, dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. She looked around at all the half-asleep students and rolled her eyes. She poured herself some orange juice and took a seat beside Jubilee, who's head was on Bobby's shoulder, and Rahne, who had transformed into her wolf self and was curled up on the floor where her chair should have been.

Kitty was sitting across from Rogue, who had a far-off look in her eyes and was obviously not with them. And Kurt was beside her, eating everything in sight as usual. She smiled to herself. _At least someone manages to be somewhat awake in the morning._

That's about the time Scott and Jean came in. They sat down on the other side of Rogue. They seemed to be having an argument telepathically, because Scott looked pissed and Jean had the look on her face she normally did when she was trying to calm her boyfriend down.

Kitty just shrugged it off, not wanting to get involved. Whatever Scott was mad about, he'd get over it eventually.

"I am not going to let him get away with this Jean!" Scott yelled out loud.

_Or not._

Kitty really didn't think that this fight was going to have a good outcome. She started to get up and leave, but was stopped by Scott.

"Sit down." He said harshly.

Kitty, having never been spoken to that way by Scott before, did as she was told. _What in the world could I possibly have done now?_ She wondered.

_You haven't done anything, Kitty._ Jean reassured telepathically. _It's just, _

"Kitty, Alvers called this morning," Scott said.

_We know you're pregnant. _Jean finished.

Kitty spit outher drink. "What!"

**Earlier that morning**

"Hello." Scott said, answering the phone.

_"Hey shades, is Kitty around?" Lance asked._

"No she's not." Scott answered back through gritted teeth.

_"Where is she?" _

"If you must know, she's in the shower."

_"Well, could you tell her I called?"_

"Probably not."

_"And why would that be?" Lance asked, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that he was talking to Summers._

"Because she shouldn't be hanging out with a no good hood like you!" Scott yelled into the phone.

_Lance at this point had pretty much lost all courtesy, if you can call it that, toward the X-geek leader and decided to piss him off, hoping Kitty wouldn't be too upset with him._

_"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I just thought that Kitty should know that I'll be with her one hundred percent of the way."_

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked as Jean walked into the room and asked him who was on the phone. _Alvers_, he mouthed. She just shook her head and sat down on the couch.

_"Well, I found her pregnancy test in my bathroom. I just want her to know that I will be there to support her. Would you tell her that for me shades?" _Scott was now completely pale and kept opening and shutting his mouth, but no sound came out._ "Thanks. Bye." And Lance hung up, laughing. _

Scott put the phone down, and it took him three tries to get it right. Jean, who was now very worried and somewhat curious, stood up and helped him over to the couch.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Alvers…Kitty…pregnant…going to kill…" Scott managed, confusing Jean. He pointed to his head and she nodded, using her telepathy to see what was making Scott act like this. Once she found it, she also went pale.

"I think we need to talk to Kitty." Jean said.

"I think I need to kill Alvers." Scott said.

**Back at breakfast**

"How could you do something so stupid Kitty?" Scott shouted at her.

"Scott, Kitty, maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." Jean suggested as the others all looked at the three of them, wondering what was going on.

"There's like, nothing to talk about." Kitty said, voice full of malice, and she stood up and left the room.

Kitty rode to school with Rogue. _What are they thinking? _Kitty thought angrily. _Why do they think I'm pregnant?_

"Kit, is somethin' botherin' ya? And why was Scott yellin' at ya at breakfast?" Rogue asked.

Kitty didn't answer. She was still thinking about the fight earlier. _Scott had said Lance called. But what would that have to do with me being pregnant? Unless…I'm like, so going to kill him._ Kitty was even angrier than before.

They pulled into the school and Kitty went off to find Lance. She got her books out of her locker and decided to see if he was at his locker. _Nope._ She then decided to check Pietro's locker, and sure enough that's where she found him.

Lance and Pietro were laughing at something and didn't notice Kitty come up beside them. She set her book-bag down and tapped Lance on the shoulder. He turned toward her and she shoved him into the locker.

"What the hell did you tell Scott this morning when you called?" Kitty asked, beyond angry.

Lance started stuttering and Pietro pulled her away from him.

"Do you think I enjoy my team leader being angry with me and thinking things about me that aren't true?" Kitty continued, still being held back by Pietro.

"Kitty, I didn't mean anything by it. Summers was being a jerk so I decided to, er, piss him off." Lance said, keeping a safe distance from his girlfriend. _She's scary when she's mad._ He thought.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Kitty asked, glaring at him.

"Well, you see, I said, er, that I found your pregnancy test in my bathroom and for him to tell you I'd be there to support you." Lance said innocently.

"Lance Alvers…" Kitty began, phasing through Pietro's grasp as Lance prepared himself for a slap. "That is like, the funniest thing ever." She said, and then started laughing.

Lance and Pietro looked at Kitty,then at each other, and then started laughing as well.

"Man, you should have seen your face." Pietro said, between laughter. "I thought you were going to wet yourself."

"Shut up." Lance said, as Kitty started laughing harder.

"Lance, like, promise me you won't let this get out of hand. I don't really mind if just Scott and Jean think that, because Scott deserves it, but what if Mr. Logan hears about it?" Kitty said after controlling her laughter.

Lance went pale. "I didn't really think about that."

The bell rang and Pietro went off one way and they went the other.

**I hate school so I'm not writing it…Lunch**

"You don't think he was serious do you?" Jean asked Scott.

"I don't know, Kitty _has_ been acting kind of moody lately. Plus, she hasn't really been eating a lot and she's been holding back in the Danger Room." Scott said, glaring at Kitty who was sitting with the Brotherhood members.

"Don't you think she'd tell us though?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure. I think being around Alvers has changed her." Scott said.

"What are y'all talkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked as she sat down beside Jean.

"Well," Jean started.

"Rogue, is Kitty pregnant?" Scott asked bluntly.

"What? How the hell would Ah know?" Rogue said.

"Well, you two are pretty close and we figured she'd tell you something like that." Jean said.

"Alvers said she was, and Kitty didn't deny it at breakfast. I think that says it all right there." Scott said.

Rogue was shocked. _Kitty…pregnant? Oh my God. _

"Ah…Ah don' believe it." Rogue said.

"Don't believe vhat?" Kurt asked, joining them.

"Kitty's pregnant." Scott said.

Kurt's smile immediately left his face. _Zhey're joking right? I'm her best friend; she'd tell me zhat vouldn't she? Of course she vould…I zhink. Zhen again, maybe she doesn't vant us to know._

Kurt was having an internal battle. He didn't know what to believe. Hadn't she told him about her illness?What would make this any different? Kurt was confused and hurt, not knowing what to think.

But Kitty was Kurt's best friend, and he intended to find out what was going on; and maybe kill Avalanche in the process.

A/N: Kitty is NOT pregnant (just in case I confused anyone; because I confuse myself all the time.)


	8. Nightcrawler goes crazy

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it before, I highly doubt I own it now.

Chapter 8

Nightcrawler goes crazy

By the time the final bell rang, almost everyone in the school believed Kitty to be pregnant. Lance and Kitty hadn't really heard any of the rumors themselves, but had noticed the looks that people were giving them. But they just shrugged it off; thinking it was because of them being mutants.

Kitty, who was still mad at Scott, rode home with Lance. Lance parked outside the gates and turned toward Kitty.

"So, do you think Summers still thinks you're pregnant?" Lance asked, smirking.

"Probably," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "He can be like, such a jerk sometimes."

Lance found it wise not to respond to that. So instead, they sat in silence for a few moments until Kitty decided to speak up.

"So, um, do you want to like, have dinner here tonight?" Kitty asked nervously.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Kitty. Wolverine might not be too happy about it…and I _know _Summers won't be." Lance added, smirking.

"Please," she begged, pouting somewhat and forcing Lance to give in.

"Damn it Kitty, why do you always do that to me?"

She just smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What time should I be here?" Lance asked.

"Well, dinner's usually at 6:30. So you can either like, come around then, or just _stay now_ ." Kitty said, emphasizing the 'stay now' part.

Lance thought about it and decided that he'd just stay.

"Are you sure the Professor won't mind?" Lance asked.

_Professor, can Lance like, stay for dinner? _Kitty asked.

_It is fine with me Kitty. Let whoever's cooking tonight know their will be another mouth to feed. _Professor X. answered her.

"He said it's fine." Kitty said.

"That's so weird." Lance mumbled.

"Come on." Kitty said, taking his hand and leading him toward the kitchen. "Hmm, who's cooking tonight?" She looked on the list. "Rogue and ...Gambit? Why is he cooking? Whatever, I'll just leave her a note." She said to herself.

"Uh, what's Gambit doing here?" Lance asked.

"Who knows." Kitty said. "Did you know he gave Rogue a promise ring for her birthday? It was so romantic. Kurt and I got it on film."

"Does Rogue know you got it on film?" Lance asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, um, no." Kitty said guiltily. "Don't look at me like that Lance! She'll thank us one day..." Kitty said trailing off as she opened her door and walked into an empty room.

Lance walked in behind her and closed the door. He followed Kitty over to her bed and sat down beside of her. Kitty yawned and Lance grinned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted.

Lance leaned against her baseboard and brought her into his arms. He then pulled the blanket up over them. Kitty smiled and snuggled against him as he tightened his grip on her.

"Lance, if Mr. Logan or Scott walks in you're like, so dead." Kitty said, yawning again.

"I'll take my chances." Lance said, yawning as well and then kissing her forehead.

Kitty smiled and was asleep within minutes. Lance, on the other hand, was wide-awake. He sat there just listening to Kitty's breathing. As he held her though, that foreboding feeling that something wasn't right came back. He reached his hand up and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down at her peaceful face.

It had probably only been about ten minutes before Lance heard someone knocking on the door. Panicking, he just sat there not really knowing what to do. The knock came again, somewhat louder this time. _Maybe they'll go away._ He thought, or rather hoped.

"Kitty, are you in zhere." A German accented voice asked.

Lance let out a sigh of relief. _It's only Kurt. Man, if that were Wolverine I…I'd probably be dead by now. _He reasoned.

"Kitty?" Kurt asked again, knocking once more.

Lance stood up, careful not to wake Kitty, and walked over to the door. He opened it to see a nervous-looking Kurt.

But when Kurt realized who was standing in front of him he become angry; and you did _not_ want to make Kurt angry.

"Kitty's asleep." Lance said, stepping back and allowing Kurt to enter the room. Once in the room, Kurt closed the door and turned to the person he wasn't very happy with at the moment.

Kurt then jumped on Lance, knocking him to the ground. He was above him, strangling him with all his might.

"How could you do zhat to Kitty?" Kurt said menacingly.

Lance was trying to free himself from the psychotic Nightcrawler, but failing miserably. The house began to shake and Kitty sat up, suddenly wide-awake. She looked for Lance and found him on the floor, with someone on top of him. Once it sunk-in that her best friend was attempting to kill her boyfriend, she jumped out of bed and tried to pull Kurt off of Lance, tears in her eyes; but she was too weak.

"Kurt! Stop it! You're going to kill him." Kitty screamed, too scared and shocked to know what to do; she had never seen Kurt this way before.

Kurt didn't seem to hear her and continued to strangle Lance, whose earthquake was becoming weaker by the minute.

Rogue and Gambit ran into the room followed by Wolverine after feeling the earthquake and hearing Kitty's scream. Rogue and Wolverine went over to Kurt and pulled him off of Lance as Gambit went over to the now hysterical Kitty and put his arms around her.

"Hush, petite, everyt'ing gonna be alrigh'." Gambit said as Kitty sobbed into his chest.

Wolverine was holding Kurt back as Rogue helped Lance up.

"Are ya okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I…I think so." Lance answered coughing and sitting down on Kitty's bed, rubbing his neck.

"What the hell were ya thinkin' Kurt?" Rogue yelled at him.

"I…I don't know." Kurt said, looking down and trying to ignore the sound of Kitty sobbing. "I…I'm sorry." And then he ported away. Wolverine growled.

Rogue shook her head and walked over to Kitty, who was still being comforted by Gambit, to see how she was.

"Kit, ya okay?" Rogue asked. Kitty merely nodded.

Wolverine walked over to Lance.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "Do you want to have Hank take a look at you?"

Lance didn't really hear what he said; he was paying more attention to his girlfriend. She looked really scared. He got up and walked over to where they were standing. Once Kitty noticed him, she broke away from Gambit and threw her arms around Lance and started to cry again. He put his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Shhh…Kit, it's alright, everything's fine." Lance whispered.

"Lance, I thought you were like, going to die." Kitty said quietly, no longer crying but sniffling occasionally.

"I hate to interrupt, but would one of you like to tell me what the hell happened?" Wolverine said.

Lance looked at Kitty, who was looking at the ground. There was no way they could explain their way out of this without getting Kurt into some serious trouble. Lance didn't have anything against Kurt, and he had no idea what possessed him to do such a thing. Kitty was still a bit in shock and didn't know what to think.

Logan was growing impatient. He wanted to know why Kurt was trying to kill Avalanche, and he wanted to know now.

"It's a long story." Kitty said finally.

"I've got time." Wolverine said sitting down on Rogue's bed.

So Kitty told Logan everything; starting with Lance's phone call to Scott up to the point where she woke up to Kurt strangling Lance, with a little bit of help from Lance at some parts. Wolverine wasn't too happy about the phone call prank, but there was still something that wasn't adding up.

"That still doesn't explain why elf would want to strangle Avalanche here." Logan said, nodding toward Lance.

"Well, Scott and Jean told us that they thought Kitty was pregnant at lunch. Kurt was really quiet and seemed to be havin' some kind of internal battle. My bet is that he was comin' up here to talk to Kitty, and when he saw Lance he went crazy." Rogue said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? That's just my guess." She said shrugging. "Now if y'all will excuse us, we're supposed to be fixin' dinner." And she grabbed Gambit's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Lance felt horrible and Kitty felt ashamed. Wolverine noticed this and decided to leave them be.

"Next time, and there better not be, I expect you not to let it go as far as this did today." Logan said, and he left them to their thoughts.

A/N: Hmm…I don't know. I seem to have lost complete track of my plot. Oh well, randomness never killed anyone…I think.


	9. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update...again.

Chapter 9

The truth comes out

After dinner, Scott and Jean had a long talk with Lance and Kitty in the study. Word about the fight between Kurt and Lance had somehow gotten out and everybody in the mansion knew about it. Scott was trying his best to stay calm, because Kitty and Lance were beating themselves up over the whole thing and he didn't think (Jean didn't think, more like) that they needed him to start telling them off as well.

Lance had been the first to apologize, but it was probably because Kitty was still a bit shaken over everything that had happened in the past few hours.

Scott had excepted Lance's apology, due to a lot of persuasion on Jean's behalf. Jean then apologized to Kitty, saying that she felt horrible for believing it in the first place and then for being the partial reason for the rumor spreading throughout the school.

Kitty refused to let Scott and Jean apologize to her. She believed that the whole thing was she and Lance's fault, so she kept apologizing profusely while telling them not to worry about it.

"I can't believe we let this get so out of hand, and it hasn't even been one day." Jean said, shaking her head. "I hate to think about what you guys are going to have to put up with at school tomorrow."

"Jean, like, stop worrying about it. Who cares what everyone at school thinks?" Kitty said angrily, standing up and walking over to the window.

"Kitty, will you stop biting our heads off, we're only trying to help." Scott said.

"I think you've helped enough." Lance said, glaring at him.

"Would you like to settle this now?" Scott asked, standing up and putting his hand on his sunglasses.

"You know I would." Lance said, causing a small quake.

"Scott, leave him alone." Jean said.

Scott held his ground, refusing to let his guard down in front of the enemy.

Logan and the Professor chose that moment to enter the study. And the scene they came upon didn't put them in a better mood.

"Sit down, bub." Logan said; and Scott did, but reluctantly.

Lance smirked and watched as Logan and the Professor crossed the room to where they were all seated; well, almost all.

"Half-pint, you mind joining us?"

Kitty didn't answer; she stood where she was, looking out the window.

"Kitty, will you please join us." The Professor said, looking across the room at her.

Still, Kitty did not answer.

"Kitty?" Lance tried, getting up and starting to walk over to her. But he stopped dead when she turned to them.

Kitty was pale and shaking slightly. She seemed to not be with them; she seemed confused. Her tear-stained cheeks were visible only from the light of the setting sun shining through the window. Lance approached her slowly.

"Kitty, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Kitty merely nodded her head, but then stopped suddenly, putting her hand to her head as if she had a headache. Lance reached out and took her hand in his, then used his other hand to feel her forehead. She was burning up.

"Kitty, come on, let's sit down." Lance said, leading her over to the couch. She followed him over to the couch they had been sitting on earlier and sat down beside of him.

She was still shivering, so Lance put his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Could someone go get her a blanket, she's freezing." Lance said.

Jean went and got one and handed it to Lance, who wrapped it around Kitty. Once Jean sat back down and they were all settled, the Professor spoke.

"First off, I would just like to say how disappointed I am in all of you. I would not have expected this from any of you, especially Scott and Jean." He said, and Scott and Jean looked ashamed, but Scott still managed to glare at Lance; who wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"This is going to take a lot of cleaning up. I cannot make everyone in your school forget this rumor that has spread. You are going to have to deal with this one on your own." He said, this time looking at Lance and Kitty.

Lance was becoming very worried now. Kitty was still shivering and her fever seemed to be getting worse. Then, all of a sudden, Kitty started coughing. And after a few minutes, her breathing changed; she seemed to be short of breath. Lance started panicking.

"Something's wrong with Kitty." Lance said, standing up. He picked her up and was shocked at how light she was. "We need to get her to a doctor…now!" he yelled.

"Take her to Mr. McCoy." The Professor said calmly, sensing that Kitty did, indeed, need to see a doctor.

Lance ran out of the room and down to the medical lab. Mr. McCoy was reading when he came running into the room.

"What seems to be the problem Lance?" he asked as Lance stood there with Kitty in his arms, still short of breath.

"Something's wrong with Kitty." He said, trying to remain calm.

"Put her down on this bed over here." He said, walking toward the bed.

Lance did as he was told, but stayed beside her holding her hand.

Mr. McCoy did some check-ups, and told Lance that he would have to wait outside. After a few minutes of arguing, Lance went to wait in the hall.

Scott, Jean, Logan, and the Professor joined him shortly.

Meanwhile, Mr. McCoy was running tests, trying to figure out what was wrong. Kitty's breathing had returned to normal, but she still had a fever and chills; this baffled Mr. McCoy.

After a few long hours, Beast got the answers he was looking for; though, he didn't like them one bit.

Kitty had long since fallen asleep. Mr. McCoy decided to tell the others that they could see Kitty in the morning, because she needed her rest.

When he opened the door, he was bombarded with questions. Refusing to answer anything until he had the chance to speak with Kitty himself, he ushered them all away, telling them they could see her in the morning.

A/N: Hmm…crappy chapter. Oh well.


	10. Arguments in the night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

Arguments in the night

Lance didn't sleep that night, and he stubbornly sat outside the med. lab, refusing to move. He had gotten up around three to go to the bathroom, and when he came back he heard noises coming from Kitty's room. He thought that maybe someone was in there with her, but Mr. McCoy was the only one with a key; seeing as how he had locked the door so Kitty would not be disturbed.

Lance moved closer to the door, trying to figure out what the noises were. After a few minutes, it came to him; crying. Crying? That means…

"Kitty," Lance whispered, lightly knocking on the door. He moved closer to listen again, but the crying had stopped. "Kitty?" he knocked again, a little louder this time.

He gave up and turned around to take his seat in the chair across from the room. But he had only taken three steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up, then relaxed once he realized whose hand it was.

He turned around and pulled Kitty into a hug. She hugged him back, fresh tears falling freely. He kissed her forehead and then looked her in the eyes.

"Kitty, will you please tell me what's going on?" Lance asked, almost pleadingly.

Kitty looked away. She knew she had to tell him, he needed to know. She took a deep breath, and determinedly looked him in the eyes.

"Lance, I'm sick." She said, never taking her eyes off his.

"Well, I figured as much." Lance said, rolling his eyes, trying to lighten the mood a little. It didn't work.

"No, Lance. I have leukemia." Kitty said, holding his hand and staring into his eyes.

Lance just stared at her. All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he didn't know where to start.

"How long have you known?" he whispered.

That definitely was _not _the reaction Kitty had expected. She looked down at her feet, not wanting to say.

"Kitty, how long have you known." Lance asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"A month." Kitty said, still looking at her feet.

"A month?" Lance said quietly. "A month? Damn it Kitty, did you tell anyone? Have you been going to a doctor? Have you done anything?" Lance yelled, running a hand through his hair.

Kitty was silent. Lance had never yelled at her before. He was actually starting to scare her a little. But she knew that it was because he cared for her…a lot, and _he_ was scared.

"I told Kurt." Kitty said, softly.

Lance closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, the ground was shaking slightly. He ran his hand through his hair again, and moved away from her a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding even more hurt than before.

"I almost did, that first night when I found out." Kitty said, looking at him.

Lance was silent, thinking back. He was trying to remember when she was talking about. Then it struck him. That day he picked her up and took her over to his house. That evening she told him her dad was dying and she ran away. That night Wolverine tried to kill him.

"You lied to me." Lance said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Kitty asked, trying not to cry.

"You lied to me, you told me your dad was sick. Was that the day you found out?" Lance asked.

"Yes." She said in a small voice. "I…I almost told you _I_ was sick. I didn't know what to think then."

"And you do now?" Lance asked, outraged.

"Well, I've come to like, except it."

"How? You've only known about it for a month. Damn it Kitty use your head. You haven't excepted it; you were running from it. You still are. You don't want to face the fact that you could be dying, and you probably are because you were too stubborn to tell anyone." Lance yelled at her, the ground shaking harder by the minute.

"Lance, please, calm down." Kitty begged, her voice trembling.

"Calm down? Kitty you're dying. Dying! You could have been on your way to getting over it by now if you had only told someone, other than Kurt who obviously doesn't care if you die, and they could have taken you to a doctor. Do you not want to get better?" Lance asked her, still shouting.

"Kurt does care. He was only doing what I like, asked him to do. I made him promise me he wouldn't tell anyone Lance. I didn't want anyone to know." Kitty said, starting to feel angry herself, but the tears were still falling.

"Why not? Why didn't you want anyone to know…me to know?" Lance asked, lowering his voice a little on that last part.

"I was scared okay?" Kitty yelled, turning away from him.

"Kitty," Lance said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You have every right to be scared. _I'm_ scared."

"I don't want to lose you." Kitty said softly, crying into Lance's chest.

"I believe I made you a promise that same day a month ago. Do you not remember?" Lance said, rubbing her back compassionately.

"You promised me everything would be alright. Does everything seem alright to you, Lance?" Kitty said, breaking away from him. "You like, broke your promise."

"But I also promised you that I'd always be there for you." Lance said.

"I didn't know that was like, a promise." Kitty said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, it is, and I intend to keep that promise." He said, putting his arms around her once more.

Kitty smiled, but only half-heartedly. She didn't believe him; as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She knew that he meant well, but Kitty now hated the word promise; because promises are impossible to keep.

Lance let go of her and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kitty laid down and rested her head in his lap. He put his arm around her and held her hand.

She decided though, that Lance would never intentionally hurt her. She knew that, she had always known that. But there was a part of her that believed that he would leave her; that he would break her heart. She hated that part of her.

She fell asleep, wondering about what was going to happen to them. She knew she'd have to get help, and she was pretty sure that Mr. McCoy now knew the truth. And that was probably for the best.

Lance still refused to sleep. For one, he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, and then opened them later, Kitty would be gone. Plus, he felt horrible for the way he had reacted to what Kitty had told him. _I can't believe I yelled at her like that. She must hate me._ Lance looked down at her face. The tears that she had cried not so long ago were still present. He ran his fingers through her hair, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as a tear fell from his eye onto her already tear-stained cheek.

A/N: Hmm, emotional-like…. Oh dear, what will I do with those two?


	11. Kurt's been missing

Disclaimer: I own a copy of both X-Men movies, but that's about it.

Chapter 11

Kurt's been missing

Beast talked with Kitty the next day and she begged him not to tell anyone else. She didn't want everyone worrying about her and feeling sorry for her. Beast said that he would tell them nothing as long as she started coming for treatment. Kitty agreed, wanting nothing more than to get better so she could stop worrying herself.

So, that was how it was. Beast, Lance, and Kurt were the only one's who knew about Kitty's illness. Kitty was even positive that the Professor didn't know, but then again, she knew he wouldn't intentionally go into someone's mind to find out what was bothering them. She knew he knew something was wrong though, but he would never pry.

Kurt had pretty much disappeared after the little incident with Lance. Kitty hadn't seen him in almost a week; she was starting to worry.

But then, Saturday afternoon she had finally found him. He had been hiding out in the library at the institute. Kitty decided to check there since she had tried everywhere else.

Kurt was sitting on a couch in the back of the library. It seemed as if he had been living in there for awhile, which Kitty figured he probably had; leaving only for school, to go to the restroom, and to eat (which he must have been doing at odd hours because she never saw him).

"Kurt?" Kitty said, walking over to where he was sitting, staring out the window.

When he didn't answer, she sat down beside of him and looked out the window as well. The new recruits were playing baseball with no powers, which of course wouldn't last very long. Kitty smiled to herself, remembering when they all use to play baseball or some other such sport, never playing very long before using their powers.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said quietly, bringing Kitty out of her reverie.

She looked over at him again, but he was still staring determinedly out the window, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Kurt," Kitty said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "You like, don't have to apologize to me. What happened wasn't your fault. It was an accident, a mistake."

"On my behalf." Kurt added ashamed.

"Kurt please, if it's like, anybody's fault it's mine."

"Yours?" he asked, skeptical.

"I should have never let it go that far. I should have told Scott and Jean the truth. I should have made Lance tell them…" Kitty stopped because she noticed that when she said 'Lance', Kurt had shuddered. "Lance isn't mad at you, and neither am I." Kitty said in a small voice.

"It vasn't your fault Kitty. If it vas anybody's fault it vas Lance's. He's zhe one zhat started zhis whole zhing." Kurt said, appalled.

"Kurt, please don't be mad at him." Kitty said, standing up.

"I'm not angry vith him, I'm angry vith myself." Kurt sighed.

"Why?"

"I could have killed him Kitty. I let my anger get zhe best of me. I'm just…disappointed in myself." Kurt said, looking out the window again.

"Well, I could never be disappointed in you." Kitty said, smiling softly.

"But I attacked your boyfriend and I scared you. I saw zhe look on your face right before I ported out of zhere. You vere shocked and scared, and I did zhat." Kurt said, still refusing to look at her. "And zhen I ran avay." He added bitterly.

"Stop it." Kitty said abruptly.

Kurt looked at her for the first time since the incident. Kitty was surprised to see tearstains on his cheeks; it made her want to cry again.

"Stop beating yourself up. Stop blaming yourself. I've done enough of that lately for the both of us." Kitty said, then she smiled suddenly. "Plus, I need you around. Do you like, realize how boring it is when you aren't there?"

Kurt finally managed a grin. "I can imagine."

And they left the library and went outside to see if they could join in on the next game.

A/N: Real short, but I have plans (about time) and I needed to have the Kitty/Kurt moment before I could continue.


	12. Goodbyes are never easy

Disclaimer: Borrowing.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to update. But honestly, I have been focusing on trying to pass my classes so I could graduate. Which I did! So…everything's good. And I'm back!

Um…I lied to you guys when I said I had plans. Cause, er, I don't. Or, if I did, I forgot them. So, yeah, this chapter pretty much proves it cause it's pretty random…and not to mention, sad. Well, I think it's sad.

Okay, I'm just going to warn all of you now; I killed two people. Now, I'm pretty sure that some of you love these characters, and I like them as well, but I had to for this story…well, I didn't _have_ to, but…well, I can't explain it. I wrote it when I was in a depressed mood. So please, please, please don't hate me.

Chapter 12

Good-byes are never easy

Kitty continued with her treatment throughout her high school years. And she was progressing nicely, as Beast kept telling her. Kitty felt better and she was glad, because it was her last year of school and she wanted to make the best of it.

Of course, it flew by, and before she knew it, there was only a month left. But it was the day before prom, and she was ecstatic. She didn't get to go to her junior prom because she had been sick. But Lance stayed with her the whole time, playing CD's and asking her to dance in the med. lab. It was awfully romantic; well, Kitty thought it was anyway.

Lance had long since left the Brotherhood. It happened nearly two years ago and Kitty still remembers it as if it had only happened yesterday.

Pietro had once again betrayed them and had gone off to join his father. Kitty would never forget the look of hatred that Lance had in his eyes for the longest time after Pietro had left. Kitty hated to admit it, but she had gotten close to the speed demon as well. It was hard not to, he was a good friend; one of her and Lance's closest friends.

Kitty had cried the evening that he left. She literally begged him not to go. Lance just sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, seemingly not caring about what was happening.

**Flashback**

"Pietro, please, don't go." Kitty cried, holding one of his hands with both of hers.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but this is something I have to do." Pietro said, not looking at her.

"Why?" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because my father needs me!" he yelled, yanking his hand from her grasp.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Get out." Lance said dangerously.

"Lance!" Kitty said, disbelief written all over her face and evident in her voice.

"I never did trust you, now beat it before I decide to ring your scrawny neck." Lance said menacingly, standing up from the table and moving next to Kitty.

"Fine." He said, and then he turned to leave.

"Pietro wait," Kitty cried, running up behind him. "Don't leave…not like this."

"I have to." He said, and then he turned around and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Forgive me…and tell Lance I'm sorry." And then he let go of her and was gone.

Kitty walked back into the kitchen where Lance was sitting at the table, head in his hands once again. She wasn't crying anymore, she was angry.

"How could you like, treat him that way Lance? He is your best-"

"_Was_ my best friend Kitty. I can't be friends with a traitor." He said, looking up at her.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed.

"Kitty, please, just…don't. Just go home." Lance said.

Kitty was hurt by his abruptness. She walked over to him and slapped him, tears falling from her eyes once more.

Lance was shocked. But after a few seconds he stood up and glared down at her. But Kitty didn't back down; she was determined to get her point across.

"Pietro told me to tell you he was sorry." Kitty said, never taking her eyes from his. And then she turned to leave, but Lance stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

Kitty turned around and looked at him once more, and then she broke down completely. She threw herself into his arms and cried. Lance just held her, patting her back telling her everything would be okay.

**End Flashback**

But then Wanda left the next day. She said that she wanted revenge on her father. But Kitty knew that she had gotten close to her brother once again and that she was really going to look out for him. But no one else knew, they just assumed that she was tired of them and needed a change.

And shortly after that, Toad left. No one knew why he decided to go or even where he went. He just didn't come home one day. The remaining Brotherhood and Kitty had searched for him everywhere for days, but with no luck.

They didn't find out what really happened until weeks later.

**Flashback**

Kitty had picked up the newspaper Sunday morning and something caught her attention. The headline on the front page read: _Mutant terrorists strike again…._ And then there was a picture. The picture made Kitty sick. Then she realized who it was in the picture and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. And Rogue came running in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kitty just showed her the paper and Rogue's eyes widened as well. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

"I need to go to Lance's, like now." Kitty said. Rogue nodded and they were off.

They arrived at the Brotherhood five minutes later. Kitty ran inside, not bothering with the door.

Lance was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and was shocked when Kitty came running in. He didn't even get a chance to speak before she started.

"Lance," Kitty said, tears in her eyes. "It…it's horrible."

"What happened?" he asked, worried, forgetting about his cereal and walking over to her.

"It's Toad. The…they found his bod…body in the woods yesterday. Apparently, he had like, be…been beaten and then…hung. Oh, Lance." She sobbed, throwing her arms around him.

Lance just stood there, eyes wide. _Who would do such a thing? _And then he noticed Rogue in the doorway; she was crying as well. He just stood there, staring off in space, not really knowing what to do or say.

**End Flashback**

Kitty had hoped that Pietro would have came back for Toad's funeral, but she didn't see him. She had a feeling he was there though; she swore she could feel his presence. Wanda had shown up, and it was the first time that Kitty had seen her cry.

But Wanda didn't talk to anyone. She was quiet throughout the whole thing, and then disappeared into the night. No one had seen her since.

Then there was Fred. He couldn't handle everyone leaving. He became depressed and in the end, killed himself.

Lance saw it happen. He had walked into the kitchen to get a drink and he saw Blob sitting at the table, gun in hand. Lance had become scared, trying to get him to hand it over. But Blob didn't listen. He told Lance that he was sorry for everything and then put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger; right in front of Lance.

And then Lance was alone. Everyone he had ever cared about, besides Kitty, had left him. And that's when he decided to leave the Brotherhood house.

Lance packed up his bags and left. But not before leveling the kitchen. For it was in that room that he had last seen Pietro, heard of Toad's death, and saw Fred kill himself. A room he would never enter again; and he made sure no one else would ever enter it again either.

Lance joined the X-Men, and this time there were no questions asked. Nothing was said and no fights broke out. It was a sad time and there was nothing that could bring any of them to make it worse.

A/N: I am so sorry everyone. I did warn you. And remember: please don't hate me.


	13. Toad's alive?

Disclaimer: I own my plot, if you can even call it that.

Chapter 13

Toad's alive? 

Kitty's mood changed tremendously as she recalled the things that had happened over the past few years. She was now sitting on her bed, clutching her pillow, and crying freely. And that was about the time that Rogue came in. She was at Kitty's side immediately and she started asking her what had happened. Kitty didn't answer, but handed her a picture of her and the rest of the Brotherhood that was taken about four months before everything started.

Rogue understood at once. The whole ordeal had been very hard on both Kitty and Lance. Kitty had grown close to all of them over the years, and Lance, of course, was always close to them; even if he wouldn't admit it.

Rogue knew that Kitty thought of what had happened often. She would sometimes hear her crying at night, and when she saw Kitty and Lance together she noticed that they were closer to one another, as if they were afraid they were going to lose each other as well. Things would probably never be the same for them.

"Shhh, Kit. Cheer up, tomorrow's prom and Ah'm pretty sure that they'd want ya to be happy; not mopin' around thinkin' 'bout what happened in the past." She said, standing up and setting the picture back on her nightstand.

"I miss them all. This would have been Toad's senior prom as well. It's like, not fair." She said, fresh tears falling.

"Kitty, lots of things in life aren't fair. Ya just got to except it. Ah know it's hard, but feelin' this way won't change the way things are." She said, heading toward the door. "Ah'll be downstairs if ya want to talk some more."

"Thanks, Rogue." Kitty said, and when she left the tears came back. "I miss you guys so much; why did you have to leave?" she whispered to no one in particular.

Just then she felt a gush of wind and she sat up. She looked over at the door leading to the balcony and saw that it was closed. _That's odd_. She thought. She then looked over at her nightstand and noticed that there was a piece of paper on it. She picked it up and unfolded it.

After reading it, she smiled to herself. She wiped her eyes and ran out of the room, straight for Lance's room. Without bothering to knock, she phased right through the door and ran and jumped on his bed.

Lance, who had been asleep, grabbed the 'intruder', pulling them down, and then flipped them so that he was on top of them. Kitty was trying her best not to giggle as Lance became aware of who it was that was below him. Once he did, he let go of her arms immediately and moved off of her.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly, since she was laughing uncontrollably at this point.

Lance was kind of worried. Kitty hadn't been this happy, _truly_ happy, in a very long time. He knew something must be up. Plus, he could see the tearstains on her cheeks. _Why is she laughing if she has just recently been crying?_ Lance was starting to fear for her sanity.

"Kitty?" he tried again.

"Listen." She said, controlling her laughter. She took the paper out of her pocket and read it out loud.

_Dear Kitty-cat,_

_I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry that I haven't visited or written you guys. I've finally finished the business I held with my father and I am hoping that I can join the X-Men. _

Kitty stopped there for a minute to comment.

"Did you ever think that you'd hear those words coming from Pietro?" she asked, giggling again. Lance just shook his head in disbelief.

_I was also wondering if you had heard from Wanda. I haven't seen her since _Toad's_ funeral. That was something else I meant to tell you. Toad is alive. That wasn't his body. _

It was Lance's turn to interrupt now.

"Toad's alive?" he said, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess the mutant that was killed was just a mutant that looked somewhat like Toad. And because the body that was found was so mangled, it was hard to tell. I guess it was all, like, my fault. I just jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry." Kitty said, her face a little flushed from embarrassment.

Lance felt a little angry with Kitty; but he realized it was a mistake that could have easily been made by anybody. He was just glad that Todd was still alive. But Fred's death was another story. _That_ had been real; he wouldn't be coming back.

Kitty didn't know whether to continue or not, Lance had been quiet for a long time. She was kind of afraid that he would yell at her for being an idiot and causing so much pain and grief.

"Lance?" she asked tentatively.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "Continue."

She looked at him for a few more seconds before going back to the letter. His mood changed and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She skipped over the next part that just said exactly what she had just told him; about the body being someone else and not Toad.

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner, but we have been extremely busy. I know that isn't a very good excuse, and I hope you will forgive us. Anyway, we arrived late last night and spent the night at the Brotherhood house. _

_Kit, if you are reading this to Lance, then we are downstairs waiting to see you both. _

_-Pietro_

"Are you ready to see them?" Kitty asked, folding up the paper and putting it back in her pocket.

"I guess." He said, standing up and heading over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"You like, aren't still mad at Pietro are you?" Kitty asked, exasperated. "He's been gone for over two years, you can't tell me you haven't missed him."

Lance didn't say anything, but walked back over to the bed and started making it.

"Lance, you're like, impossible." She said, refusing to move, making it difficult for him to make his bed. "And what about Toad? It's been the same amount of time, only his departure was like, supposedly permanent."

"Kitty, will you please move so I can make my bed." Lance said, ignoring her questions.

"Lance Alvers you are being a complete jerk!" Kitty yelled, getting off the bed and walking over to the door.

She turned around once more before leaving. They locked eyes and she saw disbelief and resentment. He saw confusion and hurt, along with fresh tears. And before he could say anything, she left; slamming the door behind her.

Lance sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Alvers, you just blew it big time." He mumbled.

Kitty went downstairs and into the rec. room where she assumed they would be. She was right, and at the sight of Pietro she smiled, forgetting about her argument with Lance and ran into his arms as he stood up.

"Long time no see, Kitty-cat." He smirked.

"You jerk, you could have at least called once in a while." She said, letting go of him.

"Are those tears for me?" he asked, noticing her tearstained cheeks.

She bit her lower lip and looked down, not wanting to answer.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

She let a few more tears fall before she looked over and noticed Todd. She smiled a small smile and walked over to him. She hugged him as well.

"Yo, Kitty." He said, once she let go.

"I'm so sorry that I like, had everyone thinking you were dead. I'm such an idiot." She said, embarrassed.

"No big, at least no lasting damage was done." He said.

Kitty felt her heart break again. She wasn't sure if Fred's death had anything to do with the fact that Toad was supposedly dead, but it definitely didn't make Kitty feel any better. She was now blaming herself for Fred's death. _If I wouldn't have like, jumped to conclusions and said Toad was dead, Fred may not have killed himself. _She felt the tears coming again.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." She said, and she ran out of the room.

She ran straight to Kurt's room, hoping he was in there. She would have knocked, but Lance came out of his room at that moment and she didn't want him to see her. Once she was sure Lance had gone downstairs, she turned around and found that Kurt was staring at her.

"Uh, Kitty, are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she was crying.

"Pietro and Toad are back." She said, sitting down on his chair.

"Vait, vhat? I thought zhat Toad vas…how?" Kurt was confused.

Kitty handed him the letter from Pietro since she didn't feel like explaining it again. Kurt though, didn't see what could have possibly upset her. He figured that she would be happy.

Picking up on his thoughts, Kitty told him about her fight with Lance.

"I don't know Kitty, put yourself in Lance's position. How vould you feel if I left for two years and never called or anyzhing?" Kurt said.

"You're right. I feel horrible." She said, resting her face in her hands. "He's probably angry at me anyway, because of the whole Toad thing. I mean, if I hadn't like, told everyone it was his body, Fred may not have killed himself, and-"

"Kitty," Kurt said, moving in front of her and putting his hands on her arms and forcing her to look at him. "Don't you ever blame yourself for vhat happened. It vasn't your fault. Okay?" he said seriously, looking into her eyes.

She nodded.

"Let's go downstairs." He said, standing up and reaching his hand out to help her up.

They made their way downstairs together and went into the rec. room where everyone else was. Kitty looked around for Lance. She found him talking to Todd; that made her smile. She then looked around the room for Pietro. She couldn't find him, though.

Kurt was still standing beside her with his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, welcoming the friendly contact and the fact that he was there for her. She was about to say something when someone behind them spoke first.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Pietro said, and then he moved so that he was facing them. "You wouldn't happen to be cheating on Lance now would you?"

"Shut up Pietro." Kitty said, taking her head from Kurt's shoulder. "Have you talked to him yet?" she asked.

"No, he's been avoiding me." He said. "What did he say to you earlier. I know he said something, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset. I swear, if he said something that bad, I'll-"

"It was nothing. We had a fight, that's all." Kitty said. Kurt had decided to let them talk, so he went over to talk with Rogue.

"He's the reason you're crying though." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Just, forget about it. It's like, not even that big of a deal." She said, walking over to one of the couches.

Pietro followed her and sat down beside her. They continued their conversation for awhile before they were joined by a certain rock tumbler.

A/N: Okay, I would like to say that chapter 12 was pretty much a spur of the moment thing and me killing them off was…something I can't explain. But I just couldn't have them both dead…I felt bad. I couldn't bring Fred back, so I brought Toad back (obviously). I hope that makes you hate me a little less.

Also, I can't remember where I was going with this story, so it might be awhile before I update again…but not as long as before. And I hope I didn't let anyone down with these past few chapters. I have a feeling this story will probably end in the next few chapters; but then again, who knows?


	14. Uh, more arguments

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Chapter 14

Uh…more arguments

Kitty looked up at Lance shyly, but avoided his gaze. She smiled softly at him, and Lance the same to her. Pietro stood up and faced Lance. They stood there nervously, neither knowing what to say, for a few minutes until Lance finally spoke up.

"I'm…er…sorry." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Me too." Pietro said, then he stuck out his arm. "Friends?" he asked. Lance extended his arm as well and shook Pietro's hand. Kitty smiled.

Pietro sat back down and Lance joined them, sitting on the other side of Kitty and taking her hand in his. She didn't respond in any way, not even a smile like she normally would. Lance was afraid she was still mad at him, but little did he know that she was nowhere close to it; she was embarrassed. She felt foolish after their little fight upstairs; she had overreacted, as usual. She also was worrying about the 'Fred thing', even though Kurt told her not to.

"So, how have things been for you two?" Pietro asked, glancing quickly at Kitty before looking at Lance once more. Kitty knew where he was going with this, and she was glaring at him.

"Oh, we've been fine." Lance said, missing the glances the other two were sharing.

"Really, cause that's not what I've heard." Pietro said, avoiding Kitty's gaze as best he could.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked, glaring at Pietro while his grasp on Kitty's hand tightened.

"Well, maybe nothing I've _heard_ but I have noticed that Kitty doesn't seem very happy. And what's with her crying because of you?" Pietro said, glaring at Lance in return.

"Um, hello, I'm sitting right here." Kitty said, highly annoyed.

"Are you not happy with me?" Lance asked her, worried.

"Of course I am Lance!" Kitty said, squeezing his hand and unconsciously moving closer to him. "Pietro is just blowing things out of proportion." She added, glaring at Pietro once more.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started crying and then ran out of the room. And I also wasn't the one who came back with some other guy's arm around me while I leaned my head on his shoulder." Pietro said really fast, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Lance asked angrily. "Who were you with?"

"Like, who do you think Lance?" Kitty said.

"Blue boy? Are you getting extra chummy with him again?" Lance asked, letting go of her hand.

"Lance, Kurt is my best friend. He has always and will always be my friend. So, like, you better get used to it now." Kitty said, standing up.

"Or what?" Lance asked, his voice raising as he stood up as well.

"Why are you always so jealous, Lance?" she asked, her voice becoming louder as well.

"Stop changing the subject." He said, glaring at her. "So you're telling me that every time we have a fight you're just going to run off to Kurt who let's you cry on his shoulder? And then you're telling me that you two haven't become closer and that there's nothing going on?

"Lance! Nothing _is _going on." Kitty said, catching more people's attention.

"And why should I believe you?" Lance practically shouted.

Kitty was hurt. She felt as if Lance had just slapped her across the face. She couldn't understand why he didn't trust her. She felt her tears returning and fought against them, refusing to cry anymore.

"If you can't answer that for yourself, then we weren't meant to be together." Kitty said, way too calmly. And then she turned around and walked out of the room, ignoring everyone's questioning glances.

Lance froze. He hadn't meant for that to get so out of hand. He couldn't figure out what possessed him to say that Kitty was cheating on him. He knew that she would never do that to him. But the look on Kitty's face after he practically said he didn't trust her broke his heart. And she seemed very serious during her final comment, and that scared Lance; he can't lose her.

Lance ran out of the room a few minutes after Kitty and went straight for her room. He stopped at the door and listened for any sounds coming from inside; there were none. Praying that the door was unlocked, he reached out and put his hand on the doorknob and turned it; it opened.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Lance was sure she was in there, but the room was empty. He walked over to the balcony door and opened it. Kitty was standing there, staring off into space. Lance wasn't sure if she realized he was there, but when he took a step forward and she tensed up, he was pretty sure she knew.

"Kitty?" Lance asked, unsure of whether or not she'd answer him. "Kitty, I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. "I…I didn't mean it. You know I trust you. I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry."

Kitty heard the desperation and need in his voice and it made her want to cry more. She turned around and faced him, noticing that a tear was sliding down his cheek. Kitty was shocked. She had never seen Lance cry before.

"Lance? You're crying." She said softly, wiping his tear away.

"I don't want to lose you pretty Kitty." He said, staring into her eyes. "I love you."

Kitty's eyes widened and her heartbeat increased. That was the first time that Lance told her that. She was too stunned to move or know what to do. Finally, after a few seconds, she stepped forward and put her arms around him, holding him tight.

"I love you too, Lance."

A/N: Yeah, um, I'm kind of running out of ideas…. And I think this chapter proves it.


	15. Nightmares and morning scares

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, we've been through this before: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 15

Nightmares and morning scares

Lance and Kitty spent the rest of the day with Pietro and Toad. They basically just hung out around the mansion, not really up for going out. They watched a few movies and played monopoly for about five hours until Pietro owned everything. After that, Pietro and Toad said they were going back to the Brotherhood house. The Professor stopped them though, saying that they were welcome to stay with the X-Men. So, let it be known that Toad and Quicksilver had joined the X-geeks.

Kitty had gone to bed early, excited once more about prom the following evening. In fact, she had the whole day planned out. But, as she was lying in bed trying to sleep, she kept thinking about Fred's death.

Kitty woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She sat up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She was crying softly and shaking slightly. Lance was the first one to get there; he must have knocked everyone else out of his way, because Logan ran in seconds later followed by Ororo, Rogue, Gambit, Pietro, and Kurt.

Lance sat down beside Kitty and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh…Kit, what's wrong? Talk to me." Lance said worried, rubbing her back soothingly.

She just shook her head and then turned and threw her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life. He just held her, not knowing what to do. He looked over at the others for help.

"Child, was it a nightmare?" Ororo asked, moving closer to the bed.

"Come on Kit, we're here for ya." Rogue said, sitting down on the other side of her; Gambit was standing beside Rogue.

"Ja Kitty, you can tell us." Kurt said, kneeling in front of the bed.

"Alright, everyone out." Wolverine said, ushering everyone toward the door. "Give half-pint and rock head some alone time." Once everyone was gone, he looked at Lance. "Calm her down and get out, because I won't be so generous in the morning." He said, and then he closed the door and left.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" Lance asked.

"Don't leave me." She sobbed, her grasp tightening on his shirt. "Please…don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kitty. What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"You…you left me, Lance…you blamed me for…for _his_ death and…and you left." Kitty said, trying to calm down but never moving an inch. "You were so angry with me." She whispered, barely audible.

"Whose death, Kit?" Lance asked, confused; never hearing her last statement.

"Fred's" she said, barely above a whisper.

Lance had no idea she blamed herself for Blob's death, let alone think he blamed her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kitty, look at me," he said, taking her chin in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "I do _not_ blame you for that and you shouldn't be blaming yourself. You're going to make yourself sick. What happened in the past can't be changed. We just have to accept it. There's no point in blaming ourselves or anyone else."

Kitty hugged him and he held her close. She didn't feel very good and she was still unsure about what Lance just said. She believed him, she was just afraid that her nightmares would come back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have to apologize pretty Kitty. I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I blamed you." Lance said, standing up and tucking her in. "Sweet dreams." He said, and then he kissed her forehead.

"Lance, will you like, stay with me?" she asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes that, to Lance, looked older and more tired than they should. "I…I just don't want to be alone in case the nightmares come back." She whispered, looking away.

"Of course, pretty Kitty." He smirked as he went to get a chair.

"You can lay with me. I don't bite you know." She said, yawning, but throwing the blanket down just the same.

Lance looked skeptical, but he couldn't say no to the look she was giving him. He sighed and climbed into bed beside her. He put his arm around her as she curled up beside him. He held her close, as they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

Lance woke up with a start the next morning. Something was wrong. He was confused for a moment and then smiled as he looked down at the sleeping form that was his girlfriend. She looked so peaceful. But, at second glance, she looked a little _too_ peaceful.

Lance sat up and rolled Kitty over so that she was on her back. His heart stopped as he realized she wasn't breathing. He jumped out of bed and picked her up, running out the door and through the halls, ignoring all questioning glances being thrown his way.

He reached the med. lab and placed Kitty on the first bed he came to. Then, he started shouting for Mr. McCoy. Beast came running in, unsure of what was going on. He glanced at Kitty before going over to the freaking out Avalanche.

"What seems to be the problem Lance?" he asked, putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Kit...Kitty…she's not…breathing." He managed to say.

"What?" Mr. McCoy said, alarmed.

He then walked over to Kitty and confirmed that she was indeed, not breathing. He sent Lance out immediately before he started to revive her. After about ten minutes, Kitty was breathing again. She was extremely weak, though.

Lance ran to her side as soon as Beast opened the door. He took Kitty's hand in his own as he let fresh tears fall. Beast explained to him that Kitty had been extremely lucky. Apparently, if Lance hadn't have brought her down when he did, it would have been too late.

"So…so, she's okay?" he asked, never taking his eyes from her.

"Yes, she will be fine. But I think it would be best if she stayed in here for a while so that I can find out what happened and make sure it won't happen again." He said, looking over her charts.

"She's _not_ going to be happy when she wakes up. She missed prom last year and she was really looking forward to going this year." Lance said, shaking his head.

"Yes, well…I _suppose_ a few hours out wouldn't do that much harm. As long as she doesn't overdo it, that is." Beast smiled, and walked out of the room.

A/N: I'm really not sure where all that came from. I'm kind of just writing now. I suppose that it'll all come to an end on it's own, because I don't even know where my chapters are going anymore.…

So, I was thinking about changingthe title. What do you guys thing? Any suggestions?


	16. Prom and a proposal

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Chapter 16

Prom and a proposal

Kitty was shocked when Lance told her what happened. She couldn't believe that she had pretty much been dead for a little while. She is now completely freaked out and never wants to go to sleep again.

But, she was excited about prom. Rogue did her hair while she did her own make-up. They decided to just have dinner at the Institute, to play it safe, so Kitty was eating in her pajamas with her hair already done. Lance was still wearing his everyday attire.

After dinner, they both went upstairs to get ready. Lance was dressed and ready in no time and was downstairs waiting on Kitty. Rogue came down the stairs and a lot of people gathered in the main entrance to watch Kitty come down the stairs. Rogue cleared her throat.

"Presentin', the lovely miss Kitty!" she said, trying not to laugh. That didn't work, so she had to leave the room as Kitty came down the stairs.

Kitty was blushing as she walked down the stairs, noticing how many people were watching her. She saw Lance and smiled at him. Once she reached the bottom, she took his hand in hers and smiled at everyone else.

"You look beautiful." Lance said, handing her a single red rose; they were her favorite. "Ready to go?"

"Thank you. And you like, don't look so bad yourself." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, let's go."

She turned around and waved to everyone as they started to head toward the door.

"Hold on a minute, Kitty." The Prof. said. "How about a few pictures?"

Kitty nodded and they all went outside and everyone took pictures of them standing in different locations. After everyone took about five hundred (it seemed) pictures, they made a break for Lance's jeep.

"Man, I like, never want to have my picture taken again." Kitty said, buckling her seat belt.

"That goes double for me." Lance said, starting the engine. "Let's go crash us a prom." And with that, they were off.

Amazingly, prom went by without any disruptions; which, both Lance and Kitty were thankful for. They danced for a while and then they spotted Tabby and Pietro. They walked over to where they were sitting and joined them.

"Hey guys." Kitty said. "Tabby, I didn't think you were coming." She said, an evil glint in her eye.

"Yeah well, there was no one to go with before. But who could ever be bored with Speedy around?" she said, standing up and grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's dance." She said, dragging him off to the dance floor, leaving a laughing Lance and Kitty behind.

"Those two are like, perfect for each other." Kitty said, watching them dance. When Lance didn't respond, she turned to look at him. "Lance? Is everything ok?"

"What? Oh…oh, yeah, everything's fine." He said, looking very nervous.

"Lance, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, a little too quickly. "Uh…do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." She said, standing up. He stood up too, and took her hand in his and led her toward the doors.

They walked for about twenty minutes in complete silence, just enjoying being together. Kitty wasn't sure where Lance was taking her, but she really didn't care. They walked for a few more minutes before Lance stopped.

"Lance?" she asked, looking at him confused. He had led her into the woods where there was a small lake that seemed clear enough to see to the bottom. And there was a willow tree swaying in the soft wind, beside the lake.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said as she looked around. She noticed that there were lightning bugs everywhere and the field was covered in flowers.

"I use to come here to think." He said, letting go of her hand and walking over to the tree. "I…I carved our initials into this tree a long time ago. I know, it's pretty stupid, but…"

"I think it's sweet." She said, moving over to stand beside him. She smiled as she looked at the spot he was talking about.

"Kitty," Lance said, turning suddenly to look at her. "Do…do you love me?"

"Yes." She said slowly, unsure of why he was acting this way. And then her eyes got huge as she watched him get down on one knee and pull a box out of his pocket.

"Kitty, will…will you marry me?" he asked, opening up the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a light pink diamond on it.

Kitty couldn't believe what was happening. Had Lance just done what she thought he did? Tears were forming in her eyes as she opened her mouth and tried to speak. Surprisingly, speaking was much harder than it seemed. She finally managed to find her voice.

"Yes." She said, smiling.

Lance seemed stunned at first, but then he stood up and brought her into his arms, holding her tight. He then slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed as a shooting star flew across the sky.

Sadly, neither of them saw it.

A/N: Tear, Lol. Well, I thought they deserved a happy chapter. ;-p Anyway, I think I finally know where I'm going with this. Cause, you know, it matters a whole lot when you're more than half way through the story. Oh well….


	17. Randomness

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I would like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed. (I've kind of gotten behind on that.) So, once again, thanks!

Chapter 17

Randomness

Lance had carried Kitty back to his jeep. She had fallen asleep somewhere along the line and Lance was still a little bit in shock that she had actually said yes. He set her down in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He then got in and took off.

They arrived back at the mansion and Lance carried her in and up to her room. He laid her down on her bed and gently woke her up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Kit, you might want to change out of your dress before you go to bed." He said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes and turned onto her side, facing away from him.

"My pajamas are in my top drawer." She said, yawning. "Could you get them for me?"

She felt the bed shift as he stood up and walked over to her dresser, opening up the top drawer; which happened to be her underwear drawer as well. He gulped, and then picked up her pajamas and slowly closed her drawer.

"See something you like?" Kitty asked, eyes still closed, but she was smirking.

"Kit, I swear," Lance began, but she cut him off.

"Oh, shut up and help me change." she said, laughing; she was so happy at the moment that she could care less about how odd she was acting.

She then sat up and looked at him. Lance was pale and his mouth kept opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"Unless of course, you don't want to help me." She said, pouting, enjoying what she was doing to him.

"Kit, have you lost your mind?" he asked as he set her pj's down on her bed as she stood up.

"I don't think so." She said, walking over to him. "Can you like, unzip my dress?" she asked, turning around.

He sighed and did as she asked.

"Alright, I'm leaving before I get caught doing something I wasn't." Lance said, turning to leave. But Kitty, who had put her hand on his arm, stopped him. "Kit,"

"Lance, please, stay with me again. I…I don't want a repeat of last night." She said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Fine." He said, pulling her into a hug. "But can I at least go change first?"

"I guess." She said, smiling at him, wiping away the tears.

Kitty then proceeded to take her dress off. Lance was still standing there, unable to move an inch, mouth wide open, as she put her pajamas on. He then watched her as she hung up her dress, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Kitty blushed and walked over to him. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Go change." she said, phasing him through the door.

Lance returned about five minutes later, wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. Kitty was dancing around the room to whatever was on the radio. Lance smirked as she grabbed his hands and started dancing with him. They danced for a few songs before they collapsed onto the bed.

Lance kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets back so that they could get underneath of them. After Kitty had lain down, he got up and turned the radio and the light off, leaving only the light from the lamp. He then laid down beside Kitty, turned the lamp off, and put his arms around her.

She snuggled up to him and was asleep within minutes. Lance, though, was just as content with listening to the sound of her heartbeat. But he too fell asleep, thinking about what was to come since they were now engaged.

Everyone was down at breakfast the next morning. Well, almost everyone; Lance and Kitty were still asleep. Logan didn't seem very thrilled at the fact that _both_ of them were still supposedly asleep. He still didn't trust Lance, and he probably never would.

"Logan, I can assure you that they are both, indeed, asleep." The Prof. said, after hearing some of Wolverine's thoughts.

But the professor's face soon fell. It seemed that he didn't know that Lance was in Kitty's room; which was a first, considering he pretty much knows everything.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Logan asked, noticing that his demeanor had changed.

"It's nothing." He said.

Lance and Kitty came down about ten minutes later. They were holding hands and both seemed very happy; to Logan, a little _too_ happy. He glared at Lance and a snikt was heard as he unsheathed his claws. And then before anyone could stop him, he had Lance against the wall.

"Explain yourself, bub." He said.

"I…I…" Lance babbled like an idiot.

"Mr. Logan, what are you doing?" Kitty shouted, trying to get to Lance.

"You have his scent all over you, and you hers." He said, nodding at Lance.

"Logan, let Lance go. Lance simply spent the night with Kitty, that is all." The Prof. said, moving over to them.

"Yeah right." He mumbled under his breath.

"I swear nothing happened. Kitty was afraid that she might stop breathing again, so I stayed with her." Lance said before he could stop himself. He then gasped, as he realized that nobody else, except Beast and the Prof., new about it.

"What?" he said, letting him go and turning toward Kitty as everyone became quiet. "When did this happen?"

Kitty looked at her feet and bit her lower lip.

The Prof. sighed, "Yesterday morning." He then went back over to where he originally was. "Lance had stayed with Kitty after her nightmare and when he woke up he found that she was not breathing. Beast managed to revive her."

The silence that followed was eerie. No one was expecting something like that to happen. It just didn't make sense that a perfectly healthy girl would stop breathing. And they especially didn't think that they wouldn't be told. A lot of them were upset that they hadn't been informed and were now turning to Kitty for an explanation. The only problem was, she was gone.

Lance had followed Kitty out of the dining room without being noticed. They went outside and walked around the mansion before taking a seat on one of the many benches. Kitty leaned her head on Lance's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"I didn't want anyone to know." She sighed. "Cause now they're like, going to start asking questions…some of which might be hard to answer."

"Forget about it, Kitty. They won't bother you if you don't want to talk about it." Lance said.

"Well, I like, kind of doubt it this time." Kitty said as Kurt ported in front of them.

"Kitty, vhy did you run off like zhat? Everyone is vorried about you." Kurt said.

"I don't want them to worry about me, Kurt. Can you please like, tell them I'm fine." She asked, standing up and walking away.

"Is she really alright?" Kurt asked Lance once Kitty was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's okay." Lance said. "How about you go talk to her." He suggested.

"I don't zhink she vants to talk to me right now." Kurt said sadly.

"You'd be surprised." Lance said, and then he walked off in the opposite direction.

Kurt sighed and started off after Kitty. He caught up with her in no time and they sat down under a tree. They sat for a while in silence before Kurt spoke up.

"So Kitty, how vas prom?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Amazing. Kurt, you'll like, never believe what happened last night." She said, sounding excited.

"Vhat?" he asked, smiling because she seemed so happy.

"Lance like, proposed to me. It was…wow." Kitty said, staring off into space.

"Really?" Kurt asked, sounding somewhat surprised; but Kitty didn't notice. "Congratulations." He said, hugging her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"So, vhen are you going to tell everyone?" he asked, while secretly planning a party for them.

"I don't know," she said uneasily. "I'm still like, underage, so probably after my birthday."

"But Kitty, you're birthday is in August. Do you really zhink you can vait three months? And I don't zhink anyone cares that you aren't eighteen." Kurt asked.

"My parents would. I just…don't know. But, um, could you like, keep it quiet for now though?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, standing up. "Vell, I'm heading in. Are you coming?"

"I guess." She said, taking his hand and standing up.

They walked inside together; both lost in their own little worlds. Kitty headed upstairs to take a shower and change out of her pj's and Kurt headed off to find Rogue and Remy. There was some major party planning to do.


	18. And the party planning begins

Disclaimer: I own Kurt! (I was joking, please don't sue me) But, Kurt _is_ visiting and he is helping out with this chapter. ;-p

Kurt: Ja, so let's get to planning!

e. d.: That's what I was about to say, now hush you adorable blue elf.

Chapter 18

And the party planning begins…

Kurt went straight for Remy and Rogue's room. He knocked on the door and heard "Merde"(shit), followed by the sound of two people frantically trying to become 'decent', as Kurt assumed. He snickered behind his hand, but quickly replaced it with a smirk when his sister opened the door. She was wearing boxers and a t-shirt and was tying a robe around her. He saw Gambit in the background, standing there, wearing a pair of pants and looking extremely miffed.

Kurt couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Rogue, though, didn't find this the least bit funny and she smacked him across the back of the head.

"What the hell do ya want, Kurt?" she asked, highly annoyed.

"Vell, I just found out zhat a certain someone is engaged." He said.

"Who?" Rogue asked, now curious.

"Three guesses."

Rogue glared at him as Gambit moved to stand behind her. He was curious as well. Rogue couldn't think of anyone who was possibly in that serious of a relationship.

"You?" Gambit guessed.

Kurt looked at him oddly for a minute then shook his head.

"Two guesses."

"Come on Kurt, just tell us." Rogue said. She didn't really like guessing games.

"You're no fun, Rogue." He pouted.

"Oh fine," she huffed. "Um…Logan?" she said, just to get it over with.

"One." Kurt said, knowing what his sister was doing.

"Petite?" Gambit guessed again, coming to the conclusion that she was the only person he knew that's been in a relationship for a long amount of time.

Kurt smiled and nodded. Rogue was shocked.

"Kitty's engaged. When? How?" she asked.

Kurt looked around nervously, afraid Kitty might come around the corner and see that he had told someone. Well, technically he didn't _tell_ them, they had guessed. It wasn't his fault that they guessed right, right?

"Can we talk in zhere?" he asked, nodding toward their room.

"Sure." Rogue said, and she turned around and walked back into the room behind Gambit.

They all sat down and Kurt explained to them what Kitty had told him. They were both a bit shocked that Lance had come up with something romantic. Kurt than told them about his plans to throw them a party. Rogue looked skeptical at this, though.

"She said she doesn' want anyone to know right now, didn' she?"

"Vell, maybe I can get zhem to tell everyone at Kitty and Tabby's graduation party." Kurt suggested.

"It's worth a try Ah suppose." Rogue sighed. "Now, if ya don' mind, would ya get out. We're…busy."

Kurt smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but not before saying, "I vouldn't vant to interrupt."

Rogue glared at the spot her brother had been moments before. One of these days that boy was going to get it. Then she sighed as Remy put his hand on her shoulder.

"So, where were we mon amour (my love)?" he asked seductively as he started kissing her neck. (A/N: I'm going to stop there for fear of going R. Let your imaginations run wild.)

Kurt went looking for Kitty and Lance. He wanted to talk to them about the party. He found them in the rec. room, watching a movie with Pietro and Tabby.

"Hey guys." He said, as he made his way over to them.

"Hey Kurt." Kitty said, moving closer to Lance and making a spot for Kurt to sit down.

"Hey blue." Tabby greeted.

The other two just nodded, showing that they acknowledged his presence. He sat down by Kitty and watched the rest of the movie with them. Once the movie was over, he asked Kitty if he could talk with her and Lance in private. She looked at him oddly, but then smiled and said "Sure".

So, Kurt, Lance, and Kitty all went up to Kitty's room. Kurt didn't waste any time. Once they were in the room with the door shut, he brought up the party right away.

"Kurt, I thought I like, told you that we were going to wait till like, August." Kitty said.

"Come on Kit, I think it's a good idea." Lance said.

"So, vill you announce it zhen? At zhe graduation party?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

"I guess." Kitty said, still not very sure about it.

"Great." Kurt said, and then he disappeared, once again, in a cloud of smoke.

"Why do I like, have the feeling that there's more to this party than he's letting on?" Kitty asked.

"Because there probably is." Lance said.

Kurt next headed back downstairs in hopes that Pietro and Tabby were still there. He was right. He headed back over to them. He sat down across from them and looked around making sure no one else was there.

"Can I talk to you guys?" he asked.

"Sure blue, what's up?" Tabby asked.

"Vell, I'm not suppose to tell you, so…how about a guessing game?" he asked.

"I love guessing games." She said, an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay, vell, it's about Kitty and Lance." He hinted.

"Hmm…are they breaking up?" Pietro asked.

"No, no." Kurt said. "Far from it, in fact." He mumbled under his breath.

Tabitha heard him though. She smirked and looked at Pietro, who was clueless. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Kurt.

"So, when did he pop the question?"

"What?" Pietro asked/yelled. Kurt shushed him and then told them the gist of everything.

Tabby and Pietro agreed to help with the party. They decided to change everything and just make it a huge engagement/surprise party; because _everyone_ was going to be surprised. They set to work immediately, looking for decorations and looking at cakes.

They had bought all of the decorations that weekend and were keeping them in Tabby's room; because nobody would be that suspicious as to check her room. They couldn't find a cake, but they weren't too worried about it; they still had a few weeks after all. Tabby had offered to make the cake, but Kurt was a little worried that she would uh, blow it up in the process.

The only problem was how they were going to get Lance and Kitty out of the house in order to get the place ready. Pietro came up with that answer. They'd just move the party forward a day. They'd get Remy and Rogue to go with them out to lunch or something, and then bring them back.

So, everything was planned and ready. All they had to do now was keep anyone from finding out. Because, for some unknown reason (mostly for their own twisted pleasure), they decided to make it a surprise party; though, they no longer knew who was going to be more surprised.

And with that, they went about their everyday business, waiting for the day that probably everyone in the mansion would have a heart attack.

A/N: Yeah um, I really have lost all track of wherever the heck this story was going. I'm trying to get back to the main plot, but I'm not having any luck. Just, bear with me or give up I guess (I'm about to).

Kurt left somewhere toward the beginning of this chapter. He had places to be or people to see or something along those lines.

I apologize if any of the French is wrong, I don't speak it; I used the Internet to get the translations.

Okay, in case anyone is confused (cause, er, I am), here is some info about the characters. Scott/Jean are married and have a one-year-old daughter; they don't live at the mansion but visit occasionally. Remy/Rogue are married and Rogue's pregnant, she just doesn't know it yet (I may be giving something away, but I'm not sure yet); they do live at the mansion. Lance/Kitty are engaged and they live at the mansion, obviously. Um, Kitty is 17 and Lance is 18. (I don't know a whole lot about their ages, so that's what it is in my story.) Kurt is dating Amanda I guess, but there won't be a whole lot of that in here. Pietro/Tabby are dating. And there'll be a surprise couple entering soon. (Evil laughter) Uh, I'm going to mention a few more couples, but they won't really have big parts…or, any parts, really; they'll just be mentioned: Bobby/Jubilee and Roberto/Rahne. And well, that's about it I guess.


	19. It never went away

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. You guys make me smile! Oh, and I am so sorry that it's taken me a while to update. My computer had a virus or something because I definitely couldn't be on the Internet for more than two minutes before it either kicked me off, froze, or restarted itself. And our other computer doesn't have Word for some unknown reason so I couldn't update it on it either.

Well, that's my pathetic story as to why I haven't updated in a while; hope you'll forgive me.

Chapter 19

It never went away

Graduation came and went and Kitty was finally free of the crap she had to put up with everyday. She loved the thought of never having to go back to that place. The only friends she really had there were those who lived at the Institute.

Lance had taken Kitty out to dinner after graduation and then they went to a movie. After the movie they headed back to the mansion, looking forward to going to sleep. Kitty was worn out from graduation. It had lasted forever; well, it seemed like forever.

Lance had been staying in Kitty's room every night since the incident at prom. Kitty slept better knowing that he was there, as well. Lance had noticed though, that Kitty seemed to be losing weight again. She was also starting to look pale again. He decided he'd make her go see Mr. McCoy in the morning.

So, once they had both woken up the next morning, Lance brought it up. Unfortunately, it didn't go over the way he had planned.

"Lance, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" she asked, looking for something to wear that day.

"Kit, I'm not saying that you aren't fine, I'm saying that you need to have Beast check you out." Lance said, watching her stubborn form search through the closet. He knew she really wasn't looking for something, she was just avoiding him. He sighed, "Kitty, it's just a check-up."

"No." she said, grabbing an outfit and heading for the bathroom.

Lance went and changed and came back to her room, waiting for her to get out of the shower. He wasn't going to give up that easily. But, he just couldn't understand why she was so against a simple check-up. Unless…unless she was afraid that it had come back. It had been gone for over a year now and she probably didn't want to have to go through all of the treatment again.

Kitty came in to see a confused looking Lance sitting on her bed. He didn't seem to notice her, so she went and sat down beside him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Lance spoke up.

"It…it's back isn't it?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Kitty looked down at her hands. Yes, she did believe that it had come back, or resurfaced, considering she didn't really think it had gone away to begin with. She looked back at Lance and took his hand in hers.

"I think we should go talk to Mr. McCoy." She said in a small voice.

Lance stood up and pulled her into a hug. He wanted it to just go away and never come back. He still couldn't understand why this was happening to her, to his Kitty.

They then walked downstairs to the med. lab and Kitty sat down on one of the beds. Lance sat down beside her and they waited for Beast to join them. They had run into him in the hall on the way down and he said he'd be there in a few minutes.

Beast came in just then and noticed the solemn looks on their faces. He sighed and walked over to them, not sure whether or not he wanted to hear what they had to say. Lance stood up, but didn't move far.

"So, what seems to be the problem today?" Mr. McCoy asked with a smile, but it quickly disappeared.

"Um, we were like, wondering if I could have a check-up." Kitty said in a small voice.

"Of course." Mr. McCoy said, and then he turned to Lance. "Which means, Mr. Alvers, that you must leave."

"Right." Lance said, and he kissed Kitty's cheek and left the room.

They were in there an awfully long time. Lance was pacing outside the med. lab, praying that Kitty was fine. He didn't want her to have to go through any of it anymore. He would have gladly traded places with her, just so she wouldn't have to go through the pain.

And then the door opened. Kitty was standing there, fresh tears in her eyes. Lance walked over to her and put his arms around her, holding her close. She was shaking…hard. There was something other than the leukemia and he knew it.

"Kit…Kitty, please, what is it?" Lance asked, still holding her.

"I think you should come take a seat, Lance." Mr. McCoy said, standing in the doorway. He then turned and headed back into the med. lab.

Lance walked Kitty in and they sat down in two of the chairs across from Mr. McCoy. Lance had his arm around Kitty protectively and she was still sniffling occasionally. Mr. McCoy cleared his throat.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but," he paused, staring at the two teens in front of him. They had come so far in the past few years. He had had the pleasure of getting to know them and watch them grow, and he hoped to see where their lives would take them. He sighed, bringing himself out of his reverie and continued with what he was going to say. "Kitty, as you know, has leukemia. Over the past year or so she had been fighting it and it seemed as if she had gotten rid of it for good." He was stalling, and they all knew it. "But, it seems that the cancer had spread and it is now in her brain. There…there isn't much I can do. She must continue on her medication, but the chance of overcoming this is slim. I…I'm sorry."

Lance slammed his fist down on the table.

"No! Damnit, there has to be something else that you can do. Chemotherapy? Radiation? Transplants of some sort? Come on, Mr. McCoy, tell me there's something." Lance shouted; he was starting to shake as well.

"I…I'm sorry Lance, there's nothing. We can't try those things because they could be dangerous on a mutant. We'd only be putting her in more harm." He explained.

"So you're telling me that all we can do is sit by and watch her suffer?" Lance asked, unwilling to believe what he is hearing.

"The medication helps. There's always the chance that the medication Kitty takes can kill the cancer before it-"

"Kill's her?" Lance asked, standing up; the ground shaking slightly. "I'm not going to stand by and watch her die." He said, and then he stormed out of the room, leaving a very upset Kitty behind.

"Come on, I think it may be best if you laid down for a while. Take a nap. I'll make sure someone calms him down." Beast said, turning the light off. "I really am sorry." He whispered as he shut the door.

Kitty woke up two hours later to find Lance lying beside her, fast asleep. She noticed that he still had tears on his cheeks. She kissed him and made to stand up. Lance though, had other plans. His grip only tightened around her. She sighed, and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier." He whispered.

Kitty jumped, she hadn't realized he was awake. She smiled, reaching up and playing with his hair.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked him.

He reluctantly let go of her as they both stood up. But once they were out of the med. lab he put his arm back around her. They made it to the front doors when an extremely worried looking Nightcrawler greeted them.

"Kitty, zhank zhe lord you're alright." Kurt said.

"What's wrong Kurt?" she asked.

"I told him." Lance said, quietly.

Kitty closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. When she opened them she saw that Kurt had also been crying. She felt fresh tears form in her eyes. She broke away from Lance and put her arms around Kurt and cried into his chest for a few minutes. Kurt just held her, not knowing what to say.

Kitty then broke away and took Lance's hand.

"I…I'll talk to you later. Okay?" she said, as Lance opened the door.

Kurt nodded and they left. Kurt bamfed away, leaving no trace that he had been there except for some smoke and the familiar smell of brimstone.

A/N: Lance, Kurt, and Beast are still the only one's who know about Kitty's illness. And I guess the Professor does too (that man knows everything). In fact, he knows more than he should, no one should know that much…maybe I should destroy him. Yes, destroy him… (Evil laughter)


	20. Parties and pregnancy's

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men…now leave me alone.

A/N: I was only kidding. I'm not going to kill him…or am I? (More evil laughter)

Chapter 20

Parties and pregnancy's

Remy, Rogue, Lance, and Kitty all went out to lunch on Saturday. It was actually a very interesting time. Rogue and Kitty spent most of the time talking since they hadn't really spent that much time with each other in a while. And Remy and Lance just kind of sat there, somewhat uncomfortably; they never had gotten the chance to know each other.

Soon, lunch was served and everyone began eating, the talk dying down for the time being. Rogue, though, hadn't eaten very much before she excused herself to the bathroom. She came back about ten minutes later, but just long enough for them to notice her before she dashed off for the bathroom again.

"I wonder what's like, bugging her?" Kitty said, looking at Gambit.

"Remy don' know, petite." He said, but he sounded worried.

"I'm going to go check on her." She said, standing up and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Once there, she could hear Rogue throwing up. She was grossed out, but worried nonetheless.

"Rogue? Rogue, are you like, okay?" she asked, standing outside her stall.

"Oh yeah, Kit, everythin's fine and dandy." She said, and then she threw up again.

_It figures,_ Kitty thought, _leave it to Rogue to be sarcastic when she's sick._ Rogue stepped out of the stall and splashed some cold water onto her face. She then turned to Kitty.

"Kit, I…I think I might be pregnant." She whispered.

Kitty's eyes got huge and she squealed like there was no tomorrow.

"Yay! That is like, so totally awesome Rogue." She said.

"Will ya keep it down? Come on." She said, and they left the bathroom and headed back to their table.

They sat down and Kitty saw Remy give Rogue a worried glance because she wasn't eating. He then put his arm around her and decided that he, too, was finished. Kitty and Lance continued to eat as Remy asked Rogue if she wanted to go for a walk. He then paid for their lunch and they left, saying that they'd meet them back at the Institute.

Lance and Kitty finished their meal and decided just to head back to the Institute. Once there, they headed inside and were greeted by Pietro.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Pietro, what's up?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, not much. Tabby and I were wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie with us in the rec. room?" he asked, impassively.

Kitty turned to Lance, who only shrugged. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sure." She said, and they would have followed him in but he was already gone.

Lance and Kitty entered the rec. room to find everyone was in there. They also found that there were decorations everywhere, and they did _not_ say 'Congratulations Graduate' but more along the lines of 'You're Engaged!'

Kitty stared with her mouth open in shock. Lance tensed up and stared at everything as well. There was only one thought that seemed to be running through both of their minds: Kurt is dead.

"Congratulations you two." Jean said, walking over to them and giving Kitty a hug.

Scott came over as well, holding their one-year-old daughter Rachel. He didn't say anything at first; it seemed to be hard enough for him to come to grips with the fact that Kitty was going to marry Alvers. But then he smiled and hugged Kitty as well.

"Yeah, congratulations." He said, as he turned to face Lance. He then stuck his arm out and the two of them shook hands.

They then went off to mingle with everyone else as everyone took turns congratulating the two. After everyone (well, almost everyone) had congratulated them, Tabby brought in a cake that said 'Congratulations Lance and Kitty' on it.

After everyone had a piece of cake and were all talking happily amongst themselves, Logan came in. It became quiet really fast. Everyone stared at him, unsure of how he was going to handle this.

Logan looked around, reading the decorations and narrowing his eyes. He walked over to where Lance and Kitty were and they tensed up. But then Logan smiled, pulling Kitty into a hug.

"Congratulations half-pint." He said. And then he turned to Lance. "You hurt her and they'll never find your body, bub."

"Y...yes sir." Lance stuttered.

Just then, a door was heard being slammed and a suspicious looking Cajun joined them. They all looked at him for a few minutes before Kitty offered him a piece of cake. He refused and went and sat down in a chair, trying to ignore everyone.

Rogue came downstairs about five minutes later. Her eyes were bloodshot and she went straight for Remy. He stood up as she approached him. He was about to ask her something when she nodded her head. Remy put his arms around and kissed her head, telling her it would be okay.

By this time everyone in the room was staring at them. They hardly ever saw Rogue cry. Logan didn't seem very pleased and he made his way over to them and then shoved an unsuspecting Remy against the wall.

"What'd you do to her, bub?" he asked gruffly.

"Logan, don't, it's…it's nothing." Rogue said, pulling her husband away and leading him out of the room. The Professor followed them into the kitchen where Rogue was once again crying on Remy's shoulder.

"I…I'm pregnant professor." Rogue said, leaning her head on Remy's shoulder.

"And I assume that this worries you because of your mutation?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean, how am Ah suppose to have a baby? It'll probably die while Ah'm givin' birth or somethin'." She said, sniffling. Remy's arm tightened around her.

"That may not be the case though, Rogue. Remy is immune to your power, so it is very likely that your child will be too." He said. "We'll just have to monitor your pregnancy closely."

"Okay." She said, wiping her eyes. The professor left them and went back to the party. "Do ya think he was tellin' the truth?" she asked Remy.

"Remy sure hope so chère." He said, kissing her. And they too, headed back to the party.


	21. A mysterious visitor

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 21

A mysterious visitor

It had been about two weeks since the party and since Rogue found out she was pregnant. Rogue was now about two and a half months along and she was doing fine. Kitty and Tabby had promised to take her baby shopping once she got closer to the due date.

Logan had taken the news in his own way. He was happy for them; he just wouldn't show it. Remy was more than happy and you would never see him very far from Rogue; though, that wasn't really that big of a change.

They were actually out of town at the moment. Kitty wasn't really sure where they were. They just said they were going on vacation and that they'd be back in a week.

Kitty was still taking her medication, only this time her hair started to fall out. This really upset her. She had gone to the salon the other day and had her hair cut. It was now above her shoulders. Kitty didn't really like it; she always preferred her hair longer.

She sat their, staring at herself in the mirror, no longer liking what she saw. She would lose all of her hair soon, she knew as much. The professor told her that he could supply her with an image inducer that would make it seem as if she never lost it. She thanked him and decided that would be better than a wig.

Her and Lance had been talking a lot about getting married lately. They still hadn't picked a date, but they had agreed on a month: February. Lance was thinking more along the lines of the end of the month; and Kitty had no problem with that.

"So, how about the 20th?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, pretty Kitty." He said, smiling at her.

"I like, so can't wait." She said, excited.

Lance loved to see her this way, considering she was hardly ever happy anymore. He loved her so much and it hurt him to know that he couldn't protect her from everything. He sighed, knowing that these thoughts would get him nowhere.

"Lance, what are you thinking about?" she asked softly, noticing that he seemed upset; she sat down beside him on his bed.

"What?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh, nothing…" he said.

She hated it when he did this. Locked his emotions up deep inside. It even hurt her to know that he didn't want to talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering him. He noticed the hurt look on her face and sighed.

"Just thinking about you." He said quietly. "It…it hurts to know I can't do anything about…you know." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, but Lance, I can't do anything either." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But you're helping me through it, even if you don't realize it." she said yawning and closing her eyes.

Lance sighed and kissed her head. He then stood up as she moved back to lay under his blankets. He smiled as he watched her snuggle up to his pillow. Lance left the room and went downstairs looking for Pietro. He found him and Tabby lying on the couch watching TV. He smirked at this.

"Well isn't this precious." He said walking over to him. "I hope you guys are behaving."

"Aw, come on Lance." Tabitha pouted, looking up at him. "We know not to do anything unless we're behind closed doors." She laughed. Lance and Pietro laughed too.

"So, what's going on?" Pietro asked, as they sat up.

"Not much, I was just wondering what you guys were up to tonight." He said.

"Well, considering that this storm doesn't seem to be letting up, probably sitting around here, maybe watching a movie or something, why?" Tabby said.

"Just wondering."

"Where's Kitty?" Pietro asked.

"Asleep."

"Why is she always so tired? You guys having some fun when you're alone or something?" Tabby said, smirking.

"Shut up Tabby." Lance said, making a small quake that only caused her to smirk even more.

"Alright alright, enough." Pietro said, seeing a fight brewing. "How about we all watch a movie tonight. You can even pick."

"Aw, I wanted to pick." Tabby said, pouting again.

Lance laughed as he watched the two. They were impossible. He went back up to his room and decided to practice his guitar until Kitty woke up.

Later that night around nine, Kitty, Lance, Pietro, Tabby, Kurt, Amanda, Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, and Rahne were all gathered in the rec. room debating over what movie they were going to watch.

After about ten minutes of arguing, they finally settled on "The Butterfly Effect". After that, they all settled down and faced the TV as Pietro put the movie in. Lance and Kitty were in the chair, Kitty in his lap. Kurt, Amanda, Bobby, and Jubilee were on the couch. Roberto and Rahne were in the other chair. And Pietro and Tabby were on beanbags on the floor.

Kitty had never really liked these kinds of movies, but this one was okay. It kind of freaked her out though. She had pretty much been clinging to Lance the whole time. It didn't really help that it was storming outside, either.

Kitty couldn't believe what they were about to do to the dog; it made her sick. She was getting ready to look away when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kitty said, jumping up a little too quickly.

She all but ran out of the room to get to the door. She couldn't see who was there; they seemed to be wearing a cloak or something. She opened the door and let the person in out of the storm. The person walked in and thanked Kitty.

_That voice, it seems very familiar._ She thought, looking at the person.

"Are you like, okay?" she asked, then she thought about it for a few seconds and asked, "Who are you?"

They person pulled back their hood, revealing someone Kitty was not expecting to see.

A/N: Hmm…who is this mystery person? Guess it right and I'll give you cookies.


	22. It's a boy and a girl

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men at all.

A/N: Well, out of the whole one person who guessed, the guess wasn't right. Sorry. But I'll give you all cookies anyway for reading and reviewing up to this point. Oh, and if you would think back, I did mention that there would be a surprise couple eventually. And here it is! So, on with the story….

Chapter 22

It's a boy…and a girl 

"Wanda?"

"Hi Kitty, I…I need to talk to the Professor…or Beast." She said, holding her stomach. That's when Kitty noticed that Wanda was very pregnant.

"Oh…oh right. Um," she shot a nervous glance at Wanda before she yelled, "Pietro!"

Pietro was at their side in an instant.

"What's wrong Kit…Wanda, wh…what are you doing here?" he asked, then he noticed that she seemed to be in pain. "Are you okay?"

"She needs to go to the med. lab like, now." Kitty said, thinking that maybe she was in labor.

Pietro didn't need to be told twice. He picked his sister up and was gone in a flash. Kitty went back into the rec. room and walked over to Lance.

"Lance, we need to go down to the med. lab." She said, quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, but I don't know if Wanda is." She said, and then she walked out of the room. Lance had caught up to her in no time.

"Wanda? As in Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch?" he asked.

"Yes, now hurry up." She said, grabbing his hand and phasing through room after room until they reached the elevator.

Once in the med. lab they saw that Pietro was sitting beside Wanda, holding her hand as she was trying to control her breathing. Mr. McCoy was preparing for a delivery. Lance's face went pale and he had to duck out of the room. Kitty followed him, telling Pietro that they'd be just outside.

"Lance, are you like, going to be okay?" she asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Oh yeah, it's real funny. You could have warned me that she was pregnant and apparently in labor." He said, glaring at her.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Lance groaned and sat down in one of the chairs. Kitty sat down beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"So, who do you like, think the father is?" Kitty asked.

"Who knows? She's been gone for over two years." Lance said.

Just then, loud shouting could be heard coming from upstairs.

"Should we go check that out?" Lance asked.

"Nah, I don't really want to get mixed up in it." she said as some more shouting could be heard. But then, something smelled like it was burning. Kitty's eyes widened. "You…you don't think?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Lance said, rolling his eyes.

Sure enough, Pyro came running down the hallway a few minutes later. He didn't seem to notice the two in the chairs as he barged into the med. lab. A screaming Wanda could be heard, followed by Pietro yelling at Pyro, asking him what the hell he was doing here.

"Well, this won't end well." Lance said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean you're the father?" he shouted, attempting to strangle the fire loving Aussie.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed, shooting a hex bolt at him and causing him shut up. "Get out!"

Pietro sent one more death glare at the pyromaniac before joining Lance and Kitty in the other room. He huffily sat down, mumbling incoherent things under his breath about crazed pyromaniacs and death wishes.

"Pietro, I think they're married. There's not a whole lot you can say or do to change that." Kitty said.

"Yeah, come on Pietro, they obviously love each other." Lance added.

Pietro didn't respond, he just kept throwing death glares at the med. lab.

Lance and Kitty fell asleep while waiting to find out how Wanda was. Pietro, on the other hand, was wide-awake. He had long ago called his father; after talking to the Professor first, of course.

Magneto arrived around three a.m. and he didn't seem very happy. All Pietro had said was that Wanda was there and that he needed to get here. He assumed that she must be in trouble or something, otherwise it could have waited till morning.

Beast came out around four and woke Lance and Kitty up. He was a little shocked at first to see Magneto there, but he let it pass considering he was Wanda's father after all. Once they were all awake, or as awake as they were going to be, he made the announcement.

"Wanda has given birth to a beautiful set of twins." He said, glancing around at the faces. He realized a little too late that Magneto had no idea that his daughter was even pregnant. "Er…would you like to go in?" he asked Magneto; who looked really pissed.

Magneto and Pietro went into the med. lab, with nothing else on their minds but killing the father. Magneto started moving things around with his powers when he saw just who the father was.

Pyro was holding a baby girl and sitting on the bed beside Wanda, who was holding a baby boy and looking thoroughly exhausted. Magneto stopped his rage on the pyromaniac, unable to do harm to the idiot. He saw that his daughter was in love with him and even he couldn't bring himself to destroy that.

Wanda looked at her father and brother with tired eyes. She gave them both a soft smile and motioned for them to come hold the babies. She smiled as her father held her son and her brother held her daughter.

"What are their names?" Erik asked.

"Michael and Riley Allerdyce." Wanda said, as John took her hand in his.

Lance and Kitty watched them from the doorway. Lance had his arm around her, keeping her up. Kitty smiled and looked up at Lance. He smiled back down at her and kissed her forehead. He then led her toward the elevator.

Once they had reached Lance's room, Kitty collapsed onto his bed. Lance lay down beside her and pulled the blanket back, then put his arm around her as she snuggled up to him. And they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: A little bit of Johnda for y'all...even if it did suck.


	23. February weddings

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 23

February weddings

The months passed quickly and before anyone realized it, February was here. Kitty was starting to feel kind of jittery. She had been waiting for this for so long, but she was still kind of scared. Lance was also starting to get nervous, but he didn't show it as much.

Kitty had found the perfect dress and her bridesmaids were wearing purple. The wedding was going to be a simple one; everyone from the Institute, any close friends, and Kitty's parents. Kitty didn't really want her whole family there, seeing as how they weren't huge mutant fans. The ceremony was going to be held outside at the mansion. Kitty smiled as she thought about it. Everything was going to be perfect.

Rogue was the maid of honor and Pietro was the best man. Rogue wasn't too thrilled with having to wear a dress, complaining that she was still fat from the pregnancy. Rogue had given birth to a beautiful boy only two weeks ago. They had named him Wesley LeBeau. He had auburn hair and red on black eyes like his father.

John and Wanda had long since left the mansion. It turns out that they had been living in New York, somewhere near Buffalo. Magneto had once again disappeared, and Pietro and Tabitha were getting serious.

Lance had moved into Kitty's room, since it was bigger than his (considering she used to share it with Rogue). Actually, that's what they were doing now, finishing up moving all of his stuff into her…their room.

Once they had finished, they decided to take a break. So, they headed downstairs for a snack. Kitty was popping some popcorn while Lance grabbed a couple water bottles out of the fridge. They then sat down at the table and talked about the wedding next week.

­­­­­­**later**

Next week came really fast, and it was now the morning of the 20th. Kitty woke up alone, considering they had forced Lance to sleep in a spare bedroom for the night. She sighed as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower and then put her pajamas back on once she got out, not really caring that much considering she'd be changing into her dress in a mere two hours or so.

Breakfast went by and Kitty found that all too soon she was being pulled away from Lance and upstairs to get ready. She had her dress on and Rogue started toward her hair. Kitty's eyes widened and she pushed her away.

"N...No…I…I'll do it later." She said, backing away from Rogue.

Rogue looked at her funny and was about to say something when Wesley started crying. Rogue sighed and left the room to go feed him. Kitty sat back down and breathed in a sigh of relief.

Kitty had lost her hair back in October and had been using the image inducer since. Her hair had started to grow back, though; it was about the length of Wanda's. Kitty decided to change it so that it was in a curly, half-up do before Rogue came back and tried to do it for her again.

No need to say that when Rogue came back she was a bit shocked. She couldn't understand how Kitty could have possibly done her hair in such a short amount of time. She decided though, that she'd ask later.

So, after Rogue did Kitty's make-up and put on her own dress, she left to go find the other bridesmaids': Tabitha and Rahne. She ran into Remy and the other guys during her pursuit.

"Chère, ya look très belle." Remy said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She broke away quickly though.

"Can it Cajun." She warned. "Have any of y'all seen Tabby and Rahne?" she asked the guys. "And where the hell is Wesley?" she asked, rounding on Remy.

"Tabby and Rahne are in Tabby's room I think." Pietro said.

"Uh…Logan's watching Wes, chère." Remy said, looking a little nervous.

"You better not be lyin' to me Remy." She said, glaring at him.

"Chère, ya wound Remy." He said, placing his hand over his chest and pouting.

"Save it." she said, heading off to find Logan.

She didn't have to look far; he was talking with the Professor in his study.

"Sorry to interrupt, but to save me from killin' a Cajun, please tell me ya got Wesley." Rogue said.

Logan turned around, a sleeping Wesley in his arms. He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes, noticing how relieved she really was. He stood up and walked over to her.

"As much as I'd like to see that Cajun dead, I'd rather not have you raising your son by yourself." He said and she rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, Ah've heard it all before." She said, taking her son from Logan's arms. "Thanks for watchin' him." She said before turning and leaving.

Xavier had watched this with amusement. It seemed that Logan's relationships with the kids would never change. He knew that he had long forgiven Gambit and the others, but he was still not sure if he trusted them. He figured he did; at least Gambit, anyway. It might take some time before he trusted the others. Though, he figured Avalanche was close to getting on his good side, if he wasn't already. Sometimes, it was hard for even Xavier to tell.

**elsewhere**

Rogue had gone straight to Tabitha's room after collecting Wesley. Tabby and Rahne were already dressed and were putting some finishing touches on their make-up. Rogue told them to come to Kitty's room when they were done and then she left to go check on Kitty.

Kitty was standing on her balcony, staring out across the horizon. It seemed as if she was daydreaming and Rogue didn't really want to bother her. But she knew that if she didn't, Tabby and Rahne would when they came in.

"Nervous?" Rogue asked, startling Kitty.

"A little." She admitted, never taking her eyes away from the world beyond her.

"That's normal though, Ah was scared out of my mind when Ah married that sorry excuse for a husband." She said laughing, waking up Wesley. "Crap." She said, laughing again.

Kitty turned around smiling. Rogue seemed so happy. She never used to be that way. Gambit had changed her, being married had changed her, being a mother had changed her. And all those changes were for the best. Kitty smiled, feeling her nervousness start to go away.

There was a knock on the door and Tabitha and Rahne entered, looking extremely giddy. They were laughing at who knows what and were talking animatedly about the wedding.

"Remind me again why I picked you guys to be my like, bridesmaids'." Kitty said, sighing.

"Because you love us?" Tabby supplied.

"I suppose." Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Jean walked in and announced that it was time. Kitty breathed in and looked at Rogue. Rogue smiled at her encouragingly and handed Wesley over to Jean who took him down to Roberto who said that he'd hold him during the wedding. But before she left, she gave Kitty a hug and wished her good luck.

Rahne and Tabby left the room first to go make sure everyone was outside. Once they gave the "all clear", Rogue and Kitty came down the stairs. They lined up and Rahne went out first, followed by Tabby and finally Rogue. Kitty was standing there trying to collect herself as Logan came up beside her.

"Ready half-pint?" he asked, using his ever-famous nickname for her.

"Yeah." She said, linking her arm with his. She had wanted her father to walk her down, but her parents weren't able to make it. She didn't mind having Logan give her away though; he was next to the closest thing to a father she had.

The wedding march started and they made their way outside and down the aisle. Kitty smiled when she saw Lance. He was smiling at her as well. When they reached him, Logan reluctantly said that he gave Kitty away. She kissed his cheek and he let go of her. He then took his seat beside Ororo.

The wedding was beautiful and a lot of people were in tears. Even Scott was tearing up; though no one would ever know (damn glasses). They then started the recession (A/N: I'm really not sure what it's called) with Lance and Kitty first, followed by Rogue and Pietro, Remy and Tabitha, and Kurt and Rahne.

The reception was a fun time, filled with laughter, tears, and dancing. It turned out that Kurt had taped Lance's proposal, so they of course had to show it. They then cut the cake. Kitty, with a smirk on her face, smashed it all over Lance's face. She then burst out laughing, along with everyone else, before Lance repaid her. They both laughed and excused themselves to the bathroom to get it off; but not before Rogue took a bunch of pictures of them.

At the end of the night, when only Lance and Kitty were left dancing in the middle of the room, the Professor came over to them.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Alvers." He said, looking at the two. "I would like to give you a gift." He said, handing them an envelope.

Kitty took it and opened it. She gasped when she saw what he had given them. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around the Professor and thanked him repeatedly.

"Please, it was my pleasure." He said once she let go of him. "Take note, the plane leaves at eight o'clock in the morning. So, you may want to get a good nights sleep." He said, and then he left.

Kitty turned to Lance and kissed him.

"Can you believe we're like, going to Italy?" she said, hugging him close.

"We…we can't accept these Kitty." Lance said.

"Why not?"

"Because, the Professor has given us so much already."

"That's true." She said, looking crestfallen.

"We can give them back in the morning." He said, setting the envelope aside and putting his arms back around Kitty as they continued to dance.

A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't that great. Please review.


	24. Guess who's pregnant?

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 24

Guess who's pregnant?

Lance and Kitty did end up taking that trip to Italy, after a lot of persuasion from the Professor. So, they flew to Italy and spent two weeks there. Their first night there was their first time, considering they had both collapsed after the reception.

It was amazing, as Kitty put it. They had waited so long to be together and it seemed now that nothing could ever tear them apart. Except, of course, the fact that Kitty was dying. But that didn't matter now, because she was fine and they were touring Italy.

After the two weeks were over, they returned home. They had a barbecue and everyone was there. Kitty, who of course doesn't eat meat, was eating a salad. Lance was nearby, talking with Pietro.

Rogue joined Kitty, a sleeping Wesley in her arms. They talked for a little while before Kurt joined them. They all talked for a little while longer until Wesley woke up and Rogue had to go feed him.

"So Kitty, how vas Italy?" Kurt asked.

Kitty told him all about the scenery and how Italy was such a beautiful place to visit. She told him that he'd have to go there sometime. Kurt listened to her the whole time, smiling at how happy she was once again.

Lance soon joined them and Kurt felt out of place; Kitty frowned at this. _Being married wasn't suppose to change the way my friend's act around us_. She said goodbye to Kurt as he left to go talk to Bobby and Jubilee.

She then stood up and went inside, suddenly not feeling very good. She felt tired and she thought she might have a fever. She went up to her room and changed into her pajamas and then laid down. Lance joined her shortly and sat down on the bed beside her, a worried expression on his face.

"Kit, are you okay?" He asked, feeling her forehead. "You feel kind of warm."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kind of tired." She said, closing her eyes.

"Will you be okay if I go back outside for a little while?" he asked, smoothing her hair back out of her face; she had turned the image inducer off. She nodded. "I'll be back up in a little bit." He said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room. Kitty sighed and rolled over, holding the pillow close.

Kitty woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that it was only about nine p.m. She also noticed that Lance wasn't there; she frowned at this. She turned her image inducer on and got up and decided to go see where he was.

She went downstairs and saw that a lot of people were still outside talking. She looked around for Lance and saw him sitting next to Pietro. She opened the door and walked out to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Feeling better pretty Kitty?" he asked as she sat down on his lap.

She leaned back against him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Lance had put his arm around her, securing her so that she wouldn't fall. Kitty felt tired again so she decided to just close her eyes. She was listening to the conversations going on around her.

Lance and Pietro were talking about Toad, who had left about a week ago. He said he needed a change and so he packed up his bags and moved away; no one was really sure where he went exactly, he said he'd keep in touch.

Remy and Rogue were out there as well; she heard their voices every once in a while. She figured they were being all lovey-dovey though. Logan, Ororo, Beast, and the Professor were talking about new recruits. Roberto and Rahne were talking about…something, she couldn't really hear them. And she was pretty sure Sam and Ray were around too; _probably with Roberto and Rahne_, she thought.

Lance had reached up and touched Kitty's forehead. He frowned, realizing that she felt a lot warmer than she did a few hours ago. He also noted that she was shivering a little. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, trying to keep her warm.

"Kit, you're sick, you need to go inside." He whispered urgently, moving so that he could stand up. "Come on, let's go to bed." He said, as she stood up. He stood up as well and put his arm around her. "Night Pietro." He said as he led her inside.

Pietro had heard what he said to her before he made to stand up. _What does he mean _sick? He wondered as he went searching for his girlfriend who was dancing like a maniac to music that was only existent in her mind. _But, he wouldn't have left so quickly if it wasn't something serious would he?_ He kept asking himself these questions, but he gave up as Tabby grabbed his hands and started twirling him.

Lance had got Kitty inside and to the stairs before he picked her up. Lance knew where this went before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Kitty was going to get better; he'd make sure of it.

He laid Kitty down on the bed and covered her up. He then grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer and threw it on the bed. He took off his shirt and pants and put the t-shirt on that he just threw on the bed. He then threw what he had been wearing onto the floor. He sighed and then climbed into bed beside Kitty. She was still awake and she smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Kitty." He said, turning her inducer off.

"I love you too, Lance." She said, kissing him. She then leaned her head on his chest and fell asleep.

**um...later**

Things went by fine for Lance and Kitty in their first few months of marriage. Kitty had been sick for a while in March, but she soon got over it. But then, she got sick again in April, but she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the cancer.

Her and Rogue had gone out and Kitty made her stop at a drugstore. Kitty bought a pregnancy test and took it home. She went straight for her room and locked herself in the bathroom. She took the test and it came out positive. Kitty stared at it for a few minutes before she threw it in the trash.

She left the bathroom and laid down on the bed, facing the balcony. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She'd been married a total of two months and she was already pregnant. She mentally scolded herself for not using protection. It had been bad enough that she couldn't take birth control pills for fear of them messing with her other medication, but Lance should have known better; she kept saying this over and over in her head. Kitty cried herself to sleep, wondering what the hell she was going to do.

Lance came in an hour later to find Kitty fast asleep. He sighed as he went to sit beside her. She woke up when she felt the bed shift from his weight. She didn't want him to know she was awake though, so she kept her eyes shut. Lance smoothed her hair back like he always did. And then he paused; he'd seen the tears. He wiped them away with a frown on his face.

"Kitty, we have to make it through this. I can't live without you." He whispered, a tear falling onto her already tearstained cheek.

Kitty gasped inwardly. _Why does he keep beating himself up over me?_ She wondered, feeling her tears returning. _Duh, you idiot, it's because he loves you. _Kitty opened her eyes and looked up at him.

A staring contest took place next. Kitty sat up and hugged Lance, the tears she felt earlier drenching his shirt.

"Kitty?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Lance, I'm pregnant." She said, looking him in the eye.

Lance's face became very pale and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just held her close to him, rocking her back and forth.

"I…I'm going to be a dad." Lance said, dubiously. Kitty could only nod into his chest as she felt a small smile forming on her lips.


	25. It's a girl

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 25

It's a girl

Kitty's pregnancy actually went by without a hitch. She didn't have hardly any trouble and she was now about a month away from giving birth. They had decided that they were going to wait to see what the sex of it would be.

Lance had gotten a job early in the summer and had been working there ever since; a good five months, I believe. Kitty stayed at the mansion, still being watching closely by Beast. Her hair had grown back and that was something she was thankful for. She had missed having long hair.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Lance was off. They were spending the day together, just watching movies like they used to. Kitty was eating, as usual; Beast had made her change her diet once she found out she was pregnant since she had been way underweight.

After the movie they decided to take a walk. The baby was kicking and that made Kitty smile. She stopped and took Lance's hand and placed it on her protruding belly so he could feel as well. He smiled too, knowing that in less than a month he'd be a daddy.

They walked back to the mansion and went inside for dinner. It was a quiet event, except for the fact that there were a bunch of new recruits who were louder, if possible, than the old new recruits.

Well, Thanksgiving came and went and before they knew it, it was December. Kitty was due on the 16th. She was starting to get nervous. She had been watching Wesley a lot, preparing for when she'd have a little one to watch all the time. Rogue seemed to be grateful that Kitty took him off of her hands for a while.

Lance had taken a few days off of work when Kitty told him that her water broke. They were in the med. lab now. Kitty was squeezing Lance's hand like it was her only lifeline. Lance just touched her face every now and then with a cold washcloth.

After many hours, Kitty gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had dark brown hair and she looked like both Kitty and Lance; though she did seem to look more like her mother. They decided to name her Callie Alvers.

Callie, though looking very much like her mother, had her fathers temper; at least, that's what Kitty said. Kitty smiled as she watched her baby crying in her husband's arms. Kitty reached up and touched his arm as he smiled at their daughter.

"I'm a daddy." He said, still unable to believe it. He then handed Callie back over to Kitty and kissed them both, telling Kitty he'd be back in a little while.

Kurt was one of the first people to visit. He smiled when he saw the bundle of joy in Kitty's arms. She smiled at him and handed her to Kurt. Kurt held her gently, noticing how much she looked like Kitty.

Kurt only stayed until Logan showed up. He then handed Callie back to Kitty and told her he'd be back later before porting out of there. Logan walked over to Kitty now, looking lovingly down at her daughter. Kitty smiled and looked up at him.

"Do you want to hold her Mr. Logan?" she asked.

"Sure half-pint." He said, taking the baby into his arms. "Man, I'm getting soft." He muttered, causing Kitty to laugh. "Looks like there's a new half-pint in the family." He said, smirking. "She is beautiful." He added, looking at Kitty again.

Kitty smiled at him. "Thank you."

Lance came back in at this point and sat down on the bed beside Kitty. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. He then looked at his daughter and the man holding her. Lance still felt nervous around him, but he knew that he would never do anything to him because he cared for Kitty too much to hurt her.

Logan handed Callie over to Lance who gladly took her. She started crying again and Kitty started laughing. Lance, however, frowned. Logan shook his head and muttered a goodbye before leaving them alone.

"She hates me." Lance pouted.

"She doesn't hate you, Lance." Kitty said, still laughing.

"Does she cry when you hold her?" he asked, mock angrily.

"Sometimes," she said, rolling her eyes. "Come on Lance, she's just a baby."

"Aw…she's adorable!" Tabby said, coming into the room, followed by Pietro. She walked straight over to them and started laughing. "And she's just like her father." She said, listening to the crying baby.

"Shut up Boom Boom." She laughed again and took the baby from Lance's arms. Callie stopped crying almost immediately causing everyone in the room, except Lance, to burst out in laughter. Of course, that only scared Callie and caused her to start crying again.

Pietro held her after Tabby was done fussing over her. He had to admit that she was kind of cute; though he'd probably never admit it out loud. He handed her back over to Lance and she soon fell asleep. They said goodbye and made their leave.

Everyone else stopped by throughout the day, leaving Kitty exhausted. She fell asleep almost immediately after the Professor left. Lance was still holding Callie, who was also asleep. He laid Callie down in her bassinet and sat down in the chair by Kitty's bed. He kissed her cheek and took her hand in his. He then just watched her sleep for a while before he too, succumbed to the land of dreams.

Everything was perfect…they should have known it wouldn't last.

A/N: Mwuahaha! Guess what, y'all? That's right! One chapter left! I know, I was shocked too...


	26. And forever the will be together

Disclaimer: Sadly, after all this time and effort (riiight) I still do not own X-Men.

A/N: It is with great regret and happiness (I have mixed emotions) that I must tell you all that this story has come to an end. I hope you have enjoyed it or at least, if you made it this far, been able to bear it.

Chapter 26

And forever they will be together

The years went by quickly. Callie was now three and becoming more and more like her father every day, though she still looked extraordinarily like her mother. After she got over the whole _crying whenever daddy held her _thing, she became a real daddy's girl. In fact, her first word had been daddy. Kitty still smiles whenever she thinks back to that day.

Kitty was still fighting against her cancer. She didn't lose her hair after it had grown back those many years ago, but she had lost a lot of weight again; Lance was always worrying over her.

Lance had been laid-off a month ago. He said that his job was a pain anyway. So, he was currently unemployed. But he did help out with training the new mutants; Kitty was proud of him for that. She had seen how happy he was when working with the younger mutants. He had come a long way since their first encounter back in Northbrook.

Kitty smiled, thinking about the day that they met. Lance was such a jerk back then. But she had loved him all along.

Lance came upstairs and headed straight for the shower. Kitty was standing on the balcony once again, staring out at nothing. She heard Lance turn the shower off. She knew he'd probably make her come in, telling her she was going to get sick since it was winter. She smiled at how she had come to know him so well over the years.

And sure enough, Lance came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Kit, let's go inside, it's cold out." He said. "Besides, dinner's soon and I'm sure the kids' can't wait to get to open one of their presents." He said smirking.

"I love this time of year." Kitty said, heading inside to change. "Though, I do suppose I miss celebrating Chanukah." She admitted.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, cheer up." He said, kissing her lovingly. "And if you miss it that much, we can celebrate it next year."

Kitty smiled at this. "I would like that."

Kitty changed and her and Lance made their way downstairs to the dining room. Callie was playing with Wesley in the corner of the room. Kitty smiled as she watched them; they were so cute together.

Once Callie saw her parents she stood up and ran over to them. She ran into her dad's arms and hugged him tight. She then grabbed onto her mom and hugged her too.

"Merry early Christmas!" she said excitedly.

"Merry early Christmas to you too." Kitty said laughing, kissing her cheek. They all sat down and Kitty began to make a plate for Callie.

Rogue, Remy, and Wesley sat down across from them. Kurt sat beside Kitty and Pietro and Tabby were on the other side of Lance. Everyone else was spread out among the long table. The Professor was at the head of the table and he made a quick little speech before they dug in. Kitty ate joyfully with her family, unable to think of anything that would make her happier.

After dinner, they all gathered in the rec. room where they had put up a large Christmas tree. All the kids' ran toward the gifts that were under the tree, trying desperately to find the one with their name on it.

Once they had the right one, they all went back over to their parents and opened it. Callie smiled at the new doll that she had. She hugged it close and thanked the whole room because she wasn't sure whom it was from; that made both Lance and Kitty laugh. Though, Kitty started coughing and had to leave to go and get a drink.

She returned to find Callie on Kurt's lap, fast asleep. It seems that she had worn herself out. Kurt didn't seem to mind; he was talking to Amanda about some thing or another. Kitty walked back over to Lance and sat down beside him.

"Kit, are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, clueless.

"You're really pale and that cough didn't sound good."

"I…I'm fine Lance." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"Kit, please?"

"Maybe we should go for a walk." She suggested, standing up and walking over to Kurt. "Can you watch her for a little while?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, looking at her. He noticed that something was different.

"Thanks." She said, pulling him out of his thoughts. She kissed Callie on the head and then turned and headed for the door where Lance was waiting with her coat.

She slipped it on and took his hand. They headed outside into the cool night air. They began their walk, not really knowing where they were going. They ended up at Lance's jeep. He didn't have to ask her, he knew where she wanted to go.

So, they got into the jeep and he took off. He parked at the edge of the wood; they could walk from there. So, they got out of the jeep and headed into the wood. They arrived at the old willow tree soon, though. The lake was frozen over this time of year, but it was still beautiful.

Lance had his arm around her as they just stood there. He knew what she was going to say; he just didn't want to accept it.

"Lance," Kitty said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He said, his own tears forming.

"Promise me that you'll always be there for Callie. She's going to…to need you." She said, no longer able to keep herself from crying. Lance's grip on her tightened.

"Stop talking like that Kit, you're going to be fine." He said, letting a few tears fall.

"Lance, my time has come. I've…I've lived longer than Beast thought I would." She said, now shaking.

"No! Damnit Kitty, stop talking like that. You're going to be fine, do you hear me?" he said, staring straight into her eyes before pulling her close to him and holding onto her for dear life.

"I don't want to leave you Lance." She cried, holding him tight as well.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said.

He then pulled her back to look at her once more. He ignored the feeling in his heart that told him this was really it. He stared deep into her eyes, memorizing everything about her. She did the same to him. Then, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Promise me." She said once they broke apart.

"I promise." He said, defeated. "Come on, lets-"

"A boy once told me, not that long ago, that he carved our initials into this tree." She said, walking over to it. She looked at the place like she had done on the night he proposed to her, bringing her fingers up to trace it. "And forever they will be together." She whispered with a faint smile.

"Come on Kit, it's getting late." He said, wrapping his arm around her and leading her back to the jeep. The ride back to the mansion was a quiet one. Once they arrived, Kitty saw that Callie was standing in the doorway, staring outside, doll in hand. She smiled and phased through the door, picking her up.

"Shhh…Callie, everything's alright. I'm here." She said, rocking her back and forth. "Where's Uncle Kurt?" she asked her. Callie pointed toward the rec. room.

Kitty made her way back into the rec. room as Lance stood outside a while longer, no longer trying to stop the tears from falling. Kitty saw Kurt on the couch, now talking with Rogue and Remy who was holding a sleeping Wesley, seeing as how Amanda had left.

"Hey guys." Kitty said, biting back the tears. "I'm…I'm going to go up to bed now." She said.

Kurt stood up and hugged her, and it wasn't just a friendly, see you tomorrow hug. He knew something was wrong. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be with them much longer. He held back the tears as he hugged her close.

"I love you Kitty. You vill always be my best friend." He whispered so only she could hear, and then he ported away.

It was harder now for Kitty to not lose it. She should have known that saying goodbye to Kurt would be hard; she should've known to go to him last. Rogue was now looking at Kitty in a weird way.

"Are ya okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, giving Rogue a small hug, surprising her.

She then said goodbye to Remy and leaned down to kiss Wesley on the head before going over to Pietro. She hugged him goodnight and said goodnight to everyone else in general. She went straight for Callie's room. After she had put Callie down and said goodnight to her, which took a good while, she went to Kurt's room.

She didn't bother with knocking, just went straight in. He was sitting in the dark, staring out his window. She walked over and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I vill miss you Kitty." He said.

"I'm scared, Kurt." She said, sniffling and coughing occasionally.

"Everything vill be alright." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'll vatch over Lance and Callie for you." He said, knowing that's the way she'd want it.

She couldn't take it anymore; she just let it all out. She cried until she believed she couldn't cry anymore. Lance had come in at some point and carried her into their room. He was now lying beside her, holding her close. He was crying too, she could tell.

"I love you Lance, I don't want to leave you." She sobbed, coughing again as he held her tighter.

"I love you too pretty Kitty…always." He said, smoothing her hair back. "Now go to sleep." He whispered. Kitty did as Lance said, falling asleep in his arms.

Lance woke up the next morning expecting to find Kitty not breathing, but she was; though, it seemed to be difficult for her. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead. He then climbed out of bed and went to check on Callie.

Kitty didn't join them for breakfast and Kurt was sure she had passed on; though, he was sure Lance would have let them all know. No, Kitty was still alive…for now.

Lance had gone to check up on Kitty around lunch, bringing her some soup. She looked paler than before and she had dark rings around her eyes. She also refused to eat, saying that she didn't think she could stomach any food right now. Lance left the soup anyway and headed back downstairs with the others.

Everyone kept asking him what was wrong with Kitty, but he refused to tell; he knew Kitty wouldn't want everyone to see her like this. He also thought of how hard it would be for her to go through saying goodbye again; he didn't even want to think about it.

Lance watched as Callie opened her presents and he took a lot of pictures. He saw Callie look at him and look for Kitty. He felt his heart break right then and there.

"Where's mommy?" she asked, standing in front of Lance. "I have a present for her." She stated proudly.

Lance picked her up and carried her upstairs. He glanced inside before he entered, not wanting Callie to find her mother dead. But Kitty was still alive, though it was obvious that she was fading fast.

"Mommy, look what I made you." She said, handing her a necklace made out of colored macaroni noodles.

"Thanks sweetie." She said quietly, kissing her forehead. Then she started coughing.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't leave her without an explanation first.

"Callie, mommy's...going away soon." She said with some difficulty.

"Where?"

"You know…about heaven, right? That's where…I'm going. And I'm going…to watch over you…every day." She said, breathing heavily every so often, tears falling down her cheeks again.

"You…you're not coming back then?" she asked, starting to cry as well.

"No." she whispered, taking her in her arms. "But I'll…always be with you…Remember that." Callie nodded and then kissed her mom and ran out of the room as Kitty started coughing again.

Lance walked over to her and took her in his arms, trying to comfort her. He kissed her forehead and stood up. Kitty reached her arm out to stop him.

"Lance wait. Stay…stay with me please." She said softly, trying not to cry anymore.

"Anything for you, pretty Kitty." He said, sitting down beside her and taking her hand in his.

Lance stayed by her side as she fell asleep, holding her hand until it went limp. He blinked back the tears as he looked down at the only girl that he had ever loved. The one girl who had changed his life; and now, she was gone. She was out of his life forever and there was nothing that he could do.

He cried for he didn't even know how long, never letting go of her hand. Logan had found him that way a little while later, after calming down a very upset Callie. He noticed that Lance was still holding onto Kitty's hand even though it was obvious that she was gone.

"Come on bub." He said gently, helping the young boy up.

**_a few days later..._**

Kitty was buried under the old willow tree that Lance had carved their initials into. It was a small little gathering of friends' come to say goodbye to a beloved teammate and friend. In Lance's speech, he told of how Kitty had been sick for a long time. Most people were shocked, but there was nothing to be made of it now.

They all said goodbye and one by one departed the wood, leaving Lance and Callie. Lance placed a single rose on the freshly laid dirt and then picked Callie up, who was just staring at the tree. She seemed to have noticed something on it.

"Daddy, what's that?" she sniffled, pointing at the carving.

"That's where I carved your mom and mines initials after we had first met." He said, smiling as he remembered the night he proposed. "And forever they will be together." He whispered with a faint smile.

And he walked out of the wood, Callie in his arms, and memories of his only love running through his mind.

**_The End_**

A/N: Well kids, that's it. I know it's not the best ending in the world, but it's gonna have to do. And I also know that you guys probably hate me cause I killed her; but that had been my intention all along. Yeah yeah, I'm a very morbid person (laughs evilly). Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Au revior!


End file.
